


From my perspective

by LuAn0299



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aristocracy, Ballet, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuAn0299/pseuds/LuAn0299
Summary: Hermione is a kindred spirit, she believes everyone can change, she believes that there is goodnes in almost every person. Everyone knows this. This is the reason why all of her friends believe she decided to testify in favor of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.But what if the reason she decided to testify was because she felt more connected to the circusntances of their case because she is one of the few of the Light side that understood the reasons behind their alliance with the Dark Lord and wanted to give them the opportunity to change their ways. Even if Lucius and Draco are still being assholes.A Malfoy ball may be the perfect opportunity to unite purebloods with Muggleborns and Half Bloods, and also may be the door to discovering that Hermione´s lifestyle may have more similarities with that one of a pureblood.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 52
Kudos: 64





	1. The Beginnig of the End

After all the bizarre thing she had experienced at war, she felt that anything could surprise her anymore…or that was she thought before she got up and decided to come down from her bedroom to read one of her favorite books in hers and the Head Boy´s common room, and the most pompous and regal eagle owl she had ever seen began to desperately peck at her window, with an invitation that would change her life and many more.

Hermione sighed and rose delicately from his comfortable armchair to open the window to the bird. It entered with all the grace that its appearance made noticeable and placed itself on the back of the desk chair that was in the room. She approached it, picked up the envelope that was tied to the owl's claw and offered her hand to caress the animal. It let her stroke it´s head for a few minutes and then headed back to the window to make his way out.

She looked down at the silver envelope in her hands, admiring the soft, smooth texture of it, turned it over and frowned a little, as she did not recognize the fine calligraphy in which her name was written. Curious, she opened it and pulled out the paper, noticing that a small letter was attached. As he read the content, of what she now knew was an invitation, her eyes opened slightly in surprise. Well, it was nothing more and nothing less than an invitation to a ball hosted by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**We cordially invite you to the ball in honor of the**

**revolutionary changes that the Magic World will see in the**

**next few months. We want, as a family of the wizarding aristocratic society**

**to give our support to these motions by celebrating the differences between**

**heritages of the witches and wizards of our community.**

**Malfoy Family**

Hermione touched her forehead just to assure herself that she wasn´t feverish and hallucinating. Yep, cool as a cucumber.

-That´s it I´ve finally gone mental.

Flabbergasted and confused beyond belief she opened the second letter, because there was no way in Hell the content of this one could be more shocking. Oh how wrong she was.

She quickly scanned the contents of it, and proceed to re-read it four times more. Because again, there was no way in Hell Narcissa Malfoy just sent her a personal letter, especially with the words written on it.

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**I hope this letter founds you well. I´ve been meaning to write you to offer you my most sincere gratefulness for your crucial paper in the absolution of my family’s sins, especially the ones from my beloved husband, in front of the Wizengamot. I truly believe that without your willingness to spoke in our defense, the Malfoy family would have been severely tarnished and destroyed. Your open mind and empathy to our situation made think about how the old ways need to be put behind us, believe when I tell you that on my part, blood prejudice is no longer part of my core values, maybe it never was. I will be delighted if you decided to attend the ball and give a speech in front of the pureblood families, regarding the changes that wizarding society is going thru. If you decide to not attend, I will completely understand, you´ve suffered terrible things under our roof and my dear husband and son are still being the proud and arrogant men they were raised to be, but I hope that with your influence and your words, you may be able to make them move on of their prejudices. Please feel free to owl me with your answer.**

**Narcissa Black Malfoy**

Hermione started giggling, it was just so bizarre. She couldn´t control her reaction, her giggles turned into full blown laughter. Unfortunately for her, this is how her fellow Head, Draco Malfoy, found her.

He frowned at the blatant display of insanity and proceed to make a disgusted grimace.

-Granger, could you please take your banshee laughter out of the common room? It´s annoying.

She stopped for a second to frown at him and then proceed to started laughing again while showing him the invitation.

-It´s just…that I think…someone is…pranking us…it´s just so out of character-she said, breathlessly, in between laughter.

He sneered and ripped the invitation out of her hand. Being mindful of not touching her, he understood that he owed her a life debt, but still she wasn´t a person he totally liked. He could appreciate her intelligence, but all the rest of her was annoying.

He read the contents of the paper again and again, because it was impossible his mother and his father were willingly hosting a ball mixing purebloods with Mud…Muggleborns (He was always apprehensive of using _that_ word these days, especially after seeing _her_ being tortured on the floor of his parlor). There was just no way they were going to host this shitshow, but there was also the fact that he was furious with the reaction of Granger. She should be able to tell that people with the manners and education of a member of the Sacred 28, would never lower themselves to prank about these kind of things. He was becoming increasingly irate with her blatant disrespect to the honor his family was bestowing on her by inviting her to a ball.

-You know swot, you should be honored to have received this invitation- he started angrily-But I get it a no one of a lowly upbringing, just like you, will never understand. - he was clenching his jaw so much it was painful. -I bet you are just so uneducated and manner less, you are embarrassed to attend.

That sobered her up. She put a mask of trained indifference. And slowly turned her head in his direction. Narcissa´s letter clutched in her hand. Her anger was palpable. On the inside, she felt her anger in her stomach trying to claw out of her in a form of right hook to his annoyingly perfect nose. But on the outside her anger was camouflaged with a stoic face and proud posture. Ohhh, she was totally going to destroy him.

-You know, after experiencing a war, being host to the cruelest man to ever existed, and fearing for the wellbeing of your family, being forced to do things you were not entirely comfortable with-she paused to take a deep breath- you are still so focused in the heritage and upbringing of a person. Completely disregarding the feelings of others an being a complete arsehole. I honestly am disappointed in you. I spoke in your behalf because I thought you had the potential to become a great asset to the wizarding world, because I thought you had the means to change what was wrong with this society, because I saw empathy and desperation and pain in your eyes while I was in the floor of your manor. Because I understood the high expectations that were put over your shoulders, the influence that family history can have on your judgement, even though you were a prat to me all of these years…I guess I was wrong. -she finished with a polite and cold smile.

Draco felt his eyes open in shock. He quickly pulled up his occlumency shields. Gods forbid she figure out that her words rattle him. He felt anger, sadness, guilt and worse of all shame. Deep down he felt happiness, because honestly no one has ever put that amount of faith in him, and sadly he had already fucked up the expectations of that person, as always. He felt the guilt choking him, because not only did she believe he had the potential to be a good person, she had enough kindness and empathy in her heart to speak in defense of a family of Death Eaters, a title that is against all of what she represents. But he also felt extremely confused, she spoke as if she understood the expectations of a member of an aristocratic family, and that was impossible.

She watched intensely for a few seconds waiting for a reply o a reaction, just to be disappointed with his lack of either. But also, kind of relieved, because in her anger, she made implications that could have had given her secret away… a secret she has been hiding since her first year at Hogwarts.

She sighed and strode gracefully, with her head held high, across the common room to get to the stairs of her room. She put her hand on the railing and softly whispered-Malfoy, you don´t know anything about me.

She quickly went upstairs to her room and softly closed the door. And slide down against it. She was shaking a little bit. He will never know, but she understood better than anyone what a need to please your family and fulfill your centuries old traditions could lead you to do, specially if their lives depend on it, those were the reasons that lead her to defend Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy in front of the Wizengamont…Afterall, she is also part from a noble family, a Muggle noble family.


	2. My past, my present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks and hits. I´m so happpy that you liked the first chapter. Also, English is not my first language...sooo forgive me if a misspell words or in case I confuse this and these. Anyway, here is the second chapter, in which I wrote about Hermione´s heritage. Enjoy!

After the initial shock of the letter and invitation dissipated, Hermione let herself analyze the situation objectively.

Debating how should she feel, part of her was thrilled that her words at their trial led them to at least open their mind to slowly accept those out of their elitist circle, or at least Narcissa. On the other hand, she was kind of distrusting of their intentions, after all, she knew that everything an aristocrat do is usually part of a bigger scheme. But hey, who was she to judge? Merlin knows she and her family usually use this kind of tactics.

She sighed. This situation was making her travel down memory lane.

Hermione Jean Granger-Montagu, of house Montagu. Her family is one of the still active noble houses of England, active meaning that their fortune is one of the oldest. The house of Montagu is one that is always addressed with respect because of the number of tittles it produced in the past, including Duke of Montagu, a subsidiary title of the Duke of Manchester.

As the old ranks of the peerage of Great Britain were slowly becoming extinct, several noble houses decided to start marrying their sons and daughters only to those that belong to these old families. Sadly, up until this day, this tradition still remains. Just as the wizarding aristocracy, their system is heavily influenced by tradition, sexism, purity and money.

Her Nana, the impeccable Katheryn Browne-Montagu, with her rebellious spirit and kind heart, started questioning all these beliefs when she was told from a young age that their state and fortune would only be managed by the male heir of the family, her brother. They also told Nana her duty to the family was to marry into a noble family, gave birth to a son (and if she had a daughter she had to try again until a son was born) and be faithful to her husband. With a determinate attitude, she worked twice as hard to gain the honor of inheriting the Montagu manor, as she deemed unfair that her lazy and irresponsible brother inherit a fortune that he will probably tarnish and her duty was to be a trophy wife. She studied hard and learn all that a lady was required to know, manners, etiquette, fan language, how to play several instruments and to speak fluently several languages including French, Italian and Gaelic. She also earned a Economics and Management degree from the university of Oxford.

When her father decided to step out of the tittle of Lord of the estate, due to illness, he declared Katheryn as the one who will inherit the manor, as he deemed his son unreliable due to his gambling addiction and lack of the proper education to manage it, but still gave him a property in Coventry and small portion of the fortune. Of course, Nana´s brother was livid, which caused them to drift apart.

Her great grandfather´s decision created a lot of polemic, the noble families felt Katheryn was not the best choice to inherit because she was a woman. She didn´t let this discourage her, she concentrated in rebranding house Montagu´s name. She worked hard to make the family fortune grow more and donate a lot of money to different causes in which she believed in. Slowly she gained the respect of the more traditional families. At the age of 27 Katheryn married Edward Browne of house Browne. Two years later, she gave birth to her mother Elizabeth Sophia Montagu-Browne. Her late grandfather was a charismatic and progressive man that was totally in favor of grandma´s ideas. He told her that the reason her mother had Nana´s last name first was because they were trying to make an statement, as she will be the only child of their marriage, she would inherit without question the estate and fortune, branding house Montagu as one of acceptance and progress. He always told Hermione how she should be proud of who she was and to not let their intolerant crew of elitists stray her away of what she thought was right. She always appreciated his words.

Her mother, Elizabeth was also a rebellious and free spirit, questioning the lifestyle of the aristocracy. Her Nana and mother strongly believed that their money could help aid a lot of good causes. Sadly, a lot of the other nobles are extremely selfish and snobbish, they only invest their money in things that will give them more money. They also felt Elizabeth had a really strong opinion about topics she didn´t understood, as she was a woman. These actions lead Elizabeth to try to seek her own path, which Katheryn agreed with her and told her that she was free to study whatever she wanted. She decided to study dentistry, where she met Richard Granger, of house Berkeley. Richard currently was not on speaking terms with his father, but his mother was supportive of his motives. He was also questioning the values of his father regarding their privilege over others. They bonded and by the end of their college careers they had already decided to get married. Nana gave them their blessing. Nonetheless, Nana and mother decided to live their lives however they thought would create a change in their society and help those who are underprivileged.

Mother and father (having access to part of their family’s fortune) decided to buy a dentistry clinic where they would attend patients that didn´t had social security or didn´t had the funds to pay. They also decided to invest in companies that had respectable social wellbeing programs and donated to a lot of charities. The other noble houses were kind of appalled with their idea, as they didn´t quiet understood what was to gain. Still, the Granger/Berkeley-Montagu/Browne couple decided to still be active in their elitist circle, because influence is power and being part of this society made you powerful enough to make a change or live selfishly. Mother was a charmer, with her looks, manners and charismatic attitude, little by little some of the families decided to listen to her ideas.

When Elizabeth was 28 Hermione Jean Granger-Montagu was born. She was raised with love and care. Her parents always taught her the family values thar her Nana taught her mother. She grew up knowing that she was privileged, but that she had to be kind to everyone without regard to their heritage, money, color, etc. From a young age she was taught the ways a lady should behave while in public and in front of other nobles. She was kind of annoyed, because she had already met an aristocrat and she thought him cruel and snobbish. When she told her Nana this, she just sighed, gave her a small smile and told her:

-My love, just as I told your mother, you were born into nobility, sadly our houses our founded with ancient and archaic believes of supremacy and discrimination. If you want to make a change you have to speak their language. Be the most refined, educated and charming lady of the room everywhere you go. Make them listen to your ideas with your impeccable manners and slowly they will change their views. But let me warn you child, there will be people that will disregard you because of your genre and progressive views, do not lower yourself to quarrel with them, kill them with kindness. Also do not let them know your true feelings.

After that, Hermione did her best to exceed at everything she did. She split her time in between her parent´s mansion and her Nana´s estate, where she taught her all about manners, etiquette and fan language (she specially liked this one). She also taught her to play the piano, to sing and ballroom dance. Her parents hired tutors so she could learn to speak French, Italian, Gaelic and Spanish. She also was enrolled in a ballet academy, where she thrived, she discovered she was gifted in this particular type of dance. During her practices in the dance studio in her parent´s house, she had most of her magical experiences. Always, while doing several pirouettes for one of her favorite variations, flowers started blooming under her feet. She tried to explain the phenomena by telling herself she was hallucinating because she was tired. It wasn´t until one time when she was singing with her Nana and little butterflies appeared inside the room that she got really scared, her grandmother noticed it and was shocked beyond belief. Hermione started crying softly, feeling as a weird entity. Her Nana, threw aside her fear and shock and tried to console her. Thirty minutes later, a tall man with dark willowing robes and shoulder length greasy black hair, walk out of the room´s fireplace. He introduced himself as Severus Snape and told her she was a witch. Her Nana, flabbergasted and kind of scared with the events that had occurred, kindly told the man to explain himself as to why he was spitting such nonsense and trespassing her property. Meanwhile Hermione just sat down there staring at him in wonder.

-Excuse me Mr. Snape, are you implying that I can wield magic? Is that the reason flowers bloom under my feet when I dance? -she asked.

He coldly answered that yes, magic was responsible. And gave her Hogwarts letter, explaining that it was a school for wizards and witches. Her grandmother looked at her and him with an awestruck face, and politely asked the man to stay for ten more minutes to wait for her parents to arrive and explain the situation. He accepted, but she could tell he was annoyed. Her parents came and Mr. Snape explained that Hermione was a witch and that he was her to give her and admission letter to Hogwarts so she could educate herself and how to wield magic. Her parents had her Nana´s initial reaction, but then Katheryn explained what she had saw Hermione do early that day. Being the open-minded individuals that the Montagu family was, they started asking the man several questions regarding the school and their worries for her daughters’ safety, because of her status. Mr. Snape told them that in the wizarding world her family was not known because none of her ancestors had wield magic, but he advised them to not present formally her daughter into the aristocratic Muggle society just yet, to prevent that her Muggleborn and Half-Blooded classmates figured out her heritage.

They let the man depart. They all decided that the best course of action was for Hermione to act as a middle-class daughter of two dentists to protect her from possible dangers. She heartily agreed.

When September 1st arrived, her parents (wearing a disguise), walked her to the entrance of the train station to say their goodbyes.

-Hermione, remember to be kind to your peers and respectful to your elders. Be careful and do as good as I know you will do. - Her father told her with a beaming smile and hugged her.

-My darling, use this opportunity to live as a normal child. Be free. See how other people live their lives, learn from them. Don´t let your status prevent you from doing what is right. – she said with a smile. -I love you my princess, stay safe-.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She smiled fondly at the memories. That was how her journey had started, there were good and bad memories, she absentmindedly rubbed her scared arm, but she wouldn´t change anything.

She started thinking about the Malfoy´s. The reason she had avidly defended them was because she was used to people like them. Families that still believed in archaic ideas, but she knew for a fact that they could change and make a better world. She could be what impulses them to take the leap. Afterall, Montagu women were known to be very persuasive; they do not have a weak bone inside their bodies. Just as her grandmother said, speak their language and kill the with kindness.

Decidedly, she stood up from the floor and went to her desk and grabbed a quilt and parchment and started writing.

**Dear Ms. Narcissa Black Malfoy,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. I thank you for such kind words. Regarding your request of a speech at the ball, I will be delighted and honored to give one. It may or may not have an impact, but I hope that it could inspire change in some. I believe everyone deserves a second opportunity. Please feel free to owl me with the details of what you wish me to include.**

**Hermione Jean Granger**

She sealed the envelope and wrote the Malfoy´s matriarch name. She doubted for a while opening the door. She didn´t want to see Draco at the moment. She took a deep breath squared her shoulders and went downstairs to the empty common room. She exhaled, and internally celebrate her small victory. With confident steps she walked to the owlery and sent the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will mix Draco´s and Hermione´s POV. Also, I might not be able to upload daily this week, your girl is dealing with a lot of college assignments :(  
> Feel free to comment if you like or dislike something.


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter!

Draco watched Granger climb the stairs to her room, frozen in his spot. He was a little bit distraught at the moment. Not only did his arse just got handed to him by her, but he was overthinking the last words she said to him.

_Because I understood the high expectations that were put over your shoulders_

_The influence that family history can have on your judgement_

How in the bloody Hell could she get the huge expectations that were dumped on him? How could she know that from a young age he was molded to be a perfect heir? To follow the old customs no matter what, to follow the footsteps of his antecessors. To believe he was superior because of his heritage. That this burden led him to take a mark he is certain he never wanted.

He started pacing across the room. Thinking about the war and his past made him anxious and guilt ridden.

His father and his mother always had his wellbeing in mind, just as he had theirs. Maybe some of their decisions didn´t reflect that but they thought that by accepting the blood supremacy and becoming Death Eaters, or at least his father and him, they will be safe. Never in a million years they imagined that they would be completely stripped of their autonomy, their house and their pride.

He could still hear the screams bouncing off the walls of Malfoy manor inside his mind… _her_ screams. He could feel his mother´s hand squeezing his shoulder, while she looked at the scene with wide eyes open in terror and pain. He could remember his father, usually wearing a stoic mask, break a little and turn his head to look to the other side. They were not strangers to torture, but seeing someone they knew, someone he knew personally, someone his age, even if he didn´t like her, made the experience ten times worse. He could remember his parent´s words, after the Golden Trio and the prisoners escaped the manor.

-Forgive my son. I´ve failed you as father…this war should have never been yours to fight. Not even _them_ should have a paper in all of this.

He remembers squeezing his father´s unmarked arm, hugging his mother and leaving to his bedchambers.

He stopped his pacing. After all the shite his family did to practically everyone in the wizarding world, to people like _her,_ she still found enough kindness in her heart to give them a chance to be better.

One part of him, still felt that she was assuming his feelings about always trying to please centuries old expectations…but the other part felt like she was speaking as if she knew from experience. Even during their trial…How didn´t he noticed?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were seated in the podium, in front of the Wizengamont. Waiting for their trial to begin. After almost two months on house arrest, he wanted this done as soon as possible._

_The regent minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood at the center of the atrium. He amplified his voice with his wand and started listing all of the crimes committed by his family. He remembered zoning out, not wanting to hear his sins. Finally, after what he felt were centuries, he called the witnesses to the stand. To his surprise Harry Potter entered thru the door followed by Hermione Granger. She gracefully and confidently walked to the bench, where she sat next to Potter. Both gave them small nods of acknowledgement._

_Before Kingsley continued with their hearing, his father slowly stood up and addressed the audience._

_-I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, take full accountability for the crimes committed by myself, my wife and my son. I will accept the full force of their punishment. –_

_He felt his mother´s hand search for his and squeeze it. She was pale and shaking. Probably he was in the same state. He saw out of the corner of his, Granger bowing her head respectfully at his father with a thoughtful expression. What a curios reaction, he thought._

_Kingsley and the rest of the audience looked shocked. Probably because they thought Lucius was a heartless bastard, that will throw his family under the bus, when in reality all his bad and good decisions were made thinking about what was best for his mother and him. Shacklebolt cleared his throat, and addressed them._

_-Your motion will be taken under consideration Mr. Malfoy. Now I called our first witness Harry Potter to the podium._

_Potter walked to the podium, and began vouching to lessen his mother´s and his sentence. Explaining how Draco, used to be a bully, but he didn´t thought he was evil, he just was a teen that got caught in a messed-up plan just to protect those whom he loves and survive. He recounted the events that happened during their stay in the manor how, Draco knew who they were but decided to lie for them. Regarding Narcissa´s sentence, he spoke about she was the one responsible of saving his life by lying to Voldemort about his supposed death. He ended his testimony by saying that he knew Lucius was cruel when he wanted to be, but that he loved deeply his wife and son, and that no one that could appreciate someone enough to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban is completely evil._

_He finished his statement, nodded in Kingsley´s direction, gave them a serious look and went to his seat at the bench._

_Draco was surprised to say the least, he expected a mediocre speech born out of pity, but he delivered a very compelling argument that basically summarized his hellish life during the war. He distantly heard the minister calling for Granger. He shook his head out of his stupor and intently watch her walked to the podium, she was wearing a long-sleeved, black knee length dress, her long curls were styled in high ponytail. Her brown intelligent eyes sought his silver stare and she gave him a small smile. Perplexed by the gesture he wasn´t able to analyze what that smile meant, before she started speaking, with a soft and steady voice, her posture proud and regal, her eyes and face unreadable. For a moment he was reminded of his mother._

_-I can attest for the horrible behavior that Mal…Draco, had during my first years at Hogwarts, calling me despicable names and taunting me whenever he could. But as time passed, he became more silent and withdrawn. During our sixth year, he looked broken, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, which in retrospective, he probably did, asked to perform an impossible task. A twisted man invaded his home and stripped him, his father and mother of their status, a status that, from a young age, all of them were taught make them superior. But there is something probably most of you don´t understand, being born into aristocracy comes with the expectations of a century’s old traditions and beliefs. Teach a kid that blood made a person worthy or unworthy and he will believe it. We…people like them grow up surrounding themselves with only one kind of influence, and being capable of break free from that stigma is the first step for acceptance. The Malfoy family was present during my torture and even though I know none of them like me at the time because of my blood status, I watched how Draco´s eyes were filled with pain and empathy for me, Ms. Malfoy´s eyes were wide in horror and Mr. Malfoy couldn´t even look at me. And I cannot forget to mention that Narcissa Malfoy lied to a being even Dumbledore feared, to save someone they were order to hate if they wanted to stay alive, because she understood Harry was the clue to break free. Maybe I´m seeing something that isn´t there, but those actions showed me that they were not inhuman, they were scared for the wellbeing of their loved ones. Also, seeing Mr. Malfoy stand up and take all the blame of not just his family but also his predecessors, because all of this hate is not just from this century, makes me believe that they could have the potential to make a better world. If you still think they should be punished, which I also think is fair, make them redeem themselves, if I know something from how society works is that people with money and influence are the ones that can create or destroy. Make them compensate for their wrong doings. But trust me when I told you nobles only learn from nobles, so putting the Malfoy family as an example of progress can change the old ways. –_

_She then proceeded to walk to her assigned sit on the bench and started a whispered conversation with Potter._

_He was frozen in place; all of her words were fuzzy inside his head. He heard her but he hasn´t processed what she said. Draco was only conscious of his mother´s hand gripping the fabric of her dress while silent tears slide down her cheeks. His father was stoic but the twitching of his hands indicated that he was thinking about her statement._

_The audience was in complete silence, Kingsley looked a little bit rattled but proceed with the trial. Now they just had to wait for the verdict._

_They deliberated for almost two hours, Potter left but Granger stayed there, sitting quietly with a rigid posture. Her eyes never betraying her emotions, which was kind of confusing, as she associated her with an innate Gryffindor over the top passion._

_Kinsley walked to the center of the atrium calmly, as if he didn´t held his family´s faith in his hands._

_-After and arduous and long deliberation, we have decided to absolve the Malfoy family as long as Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy stay on an indefinite parole, which includes daily wand checks to assure the ministry the absence on dark magic. They will also be forced to donate a significative sum of money to the restoration of the Magical world and to the families and individual persons affected by Death Eaters. The ministry will expect full collaboration from them when they deem it necessary. Draco Malfoy, judged by taking in consideration that he was a minor when he took the Dark Mark, will be required to attend Hogwarts to finish his studies, daily wand checks will also be required. For the months left before September 1 st, several Aurors will patrol Malfoy Manor. Your correspondence will be checked by the ministry and your Floo network will also be monitored. Failing to fulfill these requirements will immediately warrant 10 years in Azkaban. Trial dismissed._

_Well what the actual fuck just happened? There was no way they´ve just avoided Azkaban. He turned his head to look at his parents. Her mother was tightly hugging his father, she looked at him and open her arms. With a snort of unbelieve, he hugged her and kissed her cheek. His eyes caught a curly head walking swiftly to the exit, never turning her head to watch them._

_Malfoy´s are to prideful to accept help, but he was thankful for what she did. Because as much as it pains him, they all owed her a life debt._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, talk about enlightening. Draco never went back to that memory, he associated that moment with what he felt that day, not with what she said. And what a huge mistake. Bloody hell, he was more confused than ever.

_Malfoy, you don´t know anything about me_

_But there is something probably most of you don´t understand, being born into aristocracy comes with the expectations of a century’s old traditions and beliefs_

_We…people like them grow up surrounding themselves with only one kind of influence_

She was becoming an enigma he was itching to solve. Why did she talk as she was also born into aristocracy? There was just no way she could be a pureblood. Maybe he was just overreacting, maybe she tried to gain the sympathy from the audience by putting herself in the aristocrat´s place. Maybe she was trying to make her point of view appeal to the Wizengamont. But there is also the fact that sometimes he could see she had attitudes, expressions or manners that he usually related to purebloods.

Granger always has carried herself with that effortless elegance. Even in that tasteless Muggle clothing. Her table manners were impeccable, unlike those of the Weasel she associated with. She always addressed her elders in the same way he was taught to do. There is also the fact that she used the same polite, cold mask her mother put on when dealing with certain situations. Her voice usually was controlled and melodious, even when she was angry. Her temper almost never flared. Actually, the only time he has seen her lost it was when she was dealing with his bullshit, especially during third year, when his nose took the brunt impact of her anger. Even when he called her _that_ word, she just simply looked at him over her shoulder and kept walking with her head held high, her demeanor never betraying her true feelings. Well won´t you look at that? Maybe she was right he is a prat (No shite mate, you figured out that until now?).

He sighed. He probably was just tired or bored or both. Maybe he was just trying to see something that wasn´t there to understand her reasons for defending his family.

Maybe a nap is a good idea. Slowly he went upstairs to his room, he closed the door and went to bed. He decided to skip dinner. Tomorrow he will go to Slytherin´s common room, to talk with Blaise and Theo.

Something in his mind was still nagging him with the idea that maybe there was more to Hermione Granger that what she showed to the world, and he will figure out what she was hiding. Distantly he heard Granger´s door open. He fell asleep quickly after that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After coming back from the owlery, Hermione decided to skip dinner and went straight to bed. The events that occurred during the day sucked the energy out of her. She almost fell asleep immediately.

The next day she woke up to an incessant pecking sound. She turned her head to look at her window, two owls were desperately trying to get in. One was the same one from which she received Narcissa´s letter and the other one was a standard ministry owl. She sighed, lately that was the only thing she did…bummer.

She took both letters, gave the birds treats and let them rest in her room for a while and sent them off. Weirdly enough Ms. Malfoy´s owl didn´t move from it´s spot. She tilted her head to side, maybe the animal was waiting for her reply…well it could wait a bit longer. She was more interested in the letter she received from the ministry.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I hope this letter finds you well, my darling. It´s only been a few days since you left us but your father and I miss you terribly. As you already know, your birthday is the next weekend. For this reason, mother has come up with the idea to host a ball in your honor to finally present you as a daughter of House Montagu. If we are all being honest, the nobles are really pestering us to meet you. They even disregard our excuse of you being away in a boarding school. But we will not force you to accept the idea. After all you´ve been through, we understand if you decide to reject it. God knows I´ve never imagined that you would have become a war veteran at such a young age.**

**If you decide to accept, let us know as soon as possible, maybe you could speak with Mr. Snape to ask permission to visit us.**

**Sending you all my love,**

**Mother**

She felt tears welled up in her eyes. Oh, how much she misses her parents and her Nana. Before the war exploded, she decided to move her parents to a safe location. She debated with Professor Snape, the only magical adult, apart from Dumbledore, that knows about her heritage.

At the beginning, Professor Snape strongly disliked her because he thought she was annoying and conceited, because of her noble upbringing (such a hypocrite, he is the Head of a house full of nobles), her intense need to know everything about the magical world and her constant in class participations. As the years flew by, and her tendencies lessen, he became kind of a confident to her. He arranged her meetings with her parents and grandmother, when one was necessary and he started noticing clear differences in her attitudes and those of the wizarding aristocracy. He also figured out that her incessant comments during class were born out of a place of genuine passion for the subject not a way to show off. He started asking her questions every know and then and by her sixth year she had opened up to him and he opened up a little bit to her.

He was the one that recommended her to hide her parents and grandmother. They debated obliviating them, but Professor Snape didn´t thought it was necessary, as her heritage was not known and the house address registered in her file was for a vacant house. Professor Snape also confided in her that he was playing the same role he played last war. She sworn secrecy. He also gave her two vials and told her she will know when to used them. One contained a powerful anti-venom, the other one a fast action blood replenishing potion.

That was how Hermione was able to save him from the almost fatal wound Naginni inflicted on him. When Harry and Ron asked her why she had those potions with her, she told them she packed as a last resource if they were attack by the malicious snake. They believed her.

Anyway, she would have to think deeply about the idea of a ball in her honor.

She took the second letter and opened it.

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**I´m so delighted that you accepted my offer. I was thinking maybe you should come to the manor for dinner with Lucius and Draco this Friday to come. We could discuss a little bit about your speech, but also, I want to thank you formally for everything you´ve done for us.**

**I apologize for the short notice, I know Friday is two days from now, but these next weeks will be very busy for us, as we will finishing the last details for the ball.**

**If you find yourself rejecting my invitation because of your horrible past experiences, know that I will not hold it against you. But if you decide to accept, wear your best evening dress. As you already know my husband is still kind of a tradition-centered man.**

**Please send your response with Athena, she is been tasked to wait for it.**

**Narcissa Black Malfoy**

Well, she certainly isn´t as surprised this time around. She started debating all the pros and cons of accepting the invitation.

Maybe, this will be the first opportunity to try to sway Draco and Mr. Malfoy away from their old traditions. Hmm, know that´s an interesting thought.

But deep in her heart, she felt reluctant to accept. Flashes of Bellatrix and a cursed knife appeared in her mind. She still was haunted by those memories. She shook her head, no, there was no way in Hell she would let a deranged, blood supremacist woman transformed her into a coward.

Slowly a plan started forming in her head. She felt herself smirk. She was going to knock their archaic ideas out of their heads, with her attitude. Make them see that nobility could be kind and progressive.

She took two parchments out of her desk, accepting both requests. Narcissa´s owl left. And yet again, she found herself walking to the owlery.

After sending the letter she decidedly walked all the way to the dungeons, to Professor Snape´s class. Afterall, she will need to travel tomorrow to the Montagu state, she needed a gown to leave both of the male Malfoy´s shocked beyond belief. 


	4. The gown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I will post the dinner chapter later today.  
> Meanwhile, hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 4

-You do realize that…whatever you are trying to accomplish, will expose you as the heiress of a quite vast fortune don´t you? - Snape told her sarcastically, while never looking up from the essays he was grading.

Hermione almost rolled her eyes.

-Of course. But my heritage was hidden because of the looming menaces I could be presented with…those being a Muggleborn classmate seeking part of the Montagu fortune or trying to kill me or a psychotic blood supremacist murderer. Thankfully, I´ve learned to defend myself quite well, if I do say so myself, against possible gold diggers or killers and the nose less threat is gone…so I think is time for me to reveal who I truly am.

Snape finally addressed her and gave her a hard look.

-Well, it´s your life, do whatever you please. It´s not my problem. But know that everything will change.

-I know everything will change, but I´ve been hiding a huge part of my life, of who I am, from my friends, people I care about deeply and is quite tiring and unjust for me and them…also I may or may not have an ulterior motive to my sudden change of heart.- she told him with a smirk.

-Well little Miss Gryffindor Princess isn´t that quite a Slytherin thing to say? - he also smirked at her. -Be here tomorrow after breakfast, you will be travelling using my personal Floo.

She gave him a little smile and thanked him. Hermione then proceed to make her way to the door.

-And don´t worry, dear Professor. You won´t be in the dark too long about my plan. -she told him with a mischievous grin as she was closing the door to his class.

Snape just glared at the spot she used to be and then smirked to himself. He had always preferred her when she acted using her snake side.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall with a little bit too much enthusiasm. Afterall, it has been a long time since she had to use her formal training as noble to achieve her goals. Snape may be right maybe a part of me is Slytherin.

She reached the Hall and made her way to where her friends were seated.

It came as a surprise when quite a few of her classmates decided to come back for their Eight year. And more surprising, was the fact that a significative amount of these where Slytherins. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and obviously Malfoy.

Harry and Ron had decided that they will finish their N.E.W.T.S before accepting any of the offers they had received after the war. They wanted to experience a normal school year at least just once. Just as her. Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Hannah, Susan and Neville also decided to come back. Ginny and Luna were seventh years, so for them returning was the right and respectable thing to do. All of them had experienced quite a bit of sadness when they were on the train, knowing a lot of those who lost their lives during the war would have loved to come back to Hogwarts.

All of them were war veterans. They all had their scars. Sometimes one of them will get overwhelmed with their emotions, but there will always be another one helping them thru their hard times. Most of the times they were able to enjoy themselves, but the school year was far from finished. They just hoped that they could be normal teens for once.

She and Ron decided to give their relationship a try. But the more they tried to make it work, the more they realized they were not suited for each other. Ron changed drastically after almost loosing Fred and she had also changed quite a lot, there was also the fact that she was dividing her time in between her parent´s houses, her Nana´s estate and the Burrow, which made them grow a part even more. They broke up quite amicably and decided to stay as friends. Ginny and Harry had a similar problem. The first weeks of their relationship were a delight to watch, but slowly, both of them started drifting apart and then they broke up. Ginny changed quite a lot while she stayed in Hogwarts last year and Harry didn´t quite understand this new version of her and the same happened to Ginny. 

The Slytherin´s huddled together, specially the Eight years. But she gets it. A lot of the other students were quite mad with them because of their pasts and their parent´s associations. Many students of the other houses threw slurs at them and maybe once or twice a jinx. She knew they were quite horrible to her during past years, but she knew the reason behind their superiority complex, so she couldn´t put all the blame just on them. And honestly, Pansy and Daphne, were civil to her while they were on the train. Pansy, was chosen to be prefect with Theodore Nott, and Daphne waited for her outside. When the meeting was finished, they both started talking to Hermione and asking her about the Muggle world. Both of them were really interested in Muggle couture fashion, and this was a topic she was well versed due to her heritage.

Pansy went as far to even kind of apologize to her.

-You know Granger, your company isn´t as annoying as it used to be. Maybe I will not be a total bitch to you this year.

Well maybe not an apology but as a pureblood, pride was their second name. And she was not stupid Parkinson extended an olive branch to to her, something she knew had been difficult for her. So, she accepted it, at least she was trying to be decent unlike a blonde headed arsehole with whom she shared a common room.

Daphne had never been a bully to her per se. She used to be on the background, she tended to be kind of on the quiet side, so she didn´t hold a grudge against her.

Theo used to be her potion partner during sixth year, and he always treated her with polite indifference, which was preferred to blatant discrimination. Honestly the only Slytherin´s she couldn´t figure out were Malfoy and Blaise.

-Hey Mione. We missed you yesterday at dinner.

-Hello Harry, I was kind of indisposed yesterday so I decided to skip dinner. - She told him with a sheepish expression.

-Indisposed? - Ginny questioned her.

She made a dismissive wave with her hand and told them she was tired. There was no way she was going to tell them she fought with Malfoy and then proceed to tell them she would be going to his family´s manor for dinner. That conversation would have gone down as the Titanic.

Then she remembered quite an important detail.

-Did you get invited to the Malfoy´s ball?

-Yeah, we all did…honestly it´s kind of bizarre. Not even in a million years I would have imagine the day a Malfoy would willingly host a Muggleborn into their home- Ginny told her with a pensive look.

-Yesterday´s dinner was quite a show. There were mixed reactions. Some people were really angry, other ones were indifferent and some just accepted it. – Neville told her.

-Well, I think is a wonderful idea. – Luna spoke with a soft, melodious voice. – We´ve been at war far too long.

Hermione smiled at Luna. She may be always spurting nonsense about Nargles and other weird, probably not real, creatures. But her soul was one of the wisest and kindest she has ever met.

-Oh, almost forgot to ask you Harry. Did Mrs. Malfoy send you a letter?

Harry looked at her with surprise etched on his face.

-Well after the trial, yes. She thanked me for what I did for her family. But that´s it. Why the question?

Everyone looked expectantly at her. Even Ron decided to stop eating to watch their exchange.

-With my invitation she also sent me a letter, thanking me for my role during their trial and asking to give a speech at the ball. And I accepted her request.

-After all they did to you, they dare to ask favors from you…I honestly can´t think of a reason why you decided to forgive a Death Eater family. – Ron told her angrily.

She internally sighed. Her decision to defend the Malfoy´s put a strain in her friendship with Ron. She felt betrayed that she avidly defended them during the trial. He kind of already forgave Harry, but he still held a grudge against her actions, probably because he still felt protective of her.

-Yeah, I´m with Ron on this one. – Seamus told her with a scowl.

She frowned her eyebrow a little bit. Ginny put a comforting hand on her knee. Hermione looked in Harry´s and noticed he was also frowning.

-They´ve already told us their reasons for defending them. You all know Harry and Hermione are kind spirits, but they are not naive and if the saw something worthy enough to save the Malfoy´s from Azkaban, I trust their judgment. Afterall, at least Narcissa Malfoy is trying to do something about their past deeds. - Ginny told them while looking at everyone’s faces.

She squeezed Ginny´s hand under the table. She had grown into such a mature woman during the war. She was not the same child that followed Harry blindly. Their breakups occurred almost at the same time and Hermione had bonded with Ginny.

-I´m tired of explaining myself to everyone. There are things you don´t understand. I´m going to head to class.

She told them with a stern face. And then proceed to walk to the entrance of the Great Hall at the same time the Eight years from Slytherin were entering. She gave Pansy and Daphne a small smile and a nod and went her way. Not even glancing Malfoy´s way.

And the she remembered she didn´t told them about how she will be absent tomorrow because she needed to acquire a gown for her dinner at the manor. She massaged her temples, that will definitely anger a few of her friends. Well, she will worry about that tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up, prepared for the day and headed to the Slytherin common room. He was a man on a mission. He will not stop until he unveils little Miss Swot´s secrets. And one thing Malfoy men were known for is getting what they wanted.

He went to the secret entrance and whispered the password.

Theo and Blaise were lounging in the common room discussing something quietly. They were a few younger snakes but they were way to focused in their homework to acknowledge his presence completely. Blaise was the first to notice them.

-Drakey, my mate, the man we were looking for. - he said to him while signaling to sit on an empty space next to him.

-What do you want Blaise? I need to ask you something too, so out with it.

Theo and Blaise smirked at him.

-Well well well,how the mighty have fallen. Draco Malfoy coming to us for advice? Unheard of. – Theo said to him with a mischievous smile.

-I´m going to ignore that last statement. What do you want Blaise?

-Fine, you are such a bore. -he told him with a fake pout and then got kind a curious look-Did you knew about this ball your mother is going to host?

Well damn, he was way too focused in figuring out Granger´s enigmatic statements that he forgot about that.

-No, I didn´t.

-Well, it´s going to be a complete shitshow. - Pansy said while coming down the stairs to the girl’s dorms. Daphne was walking beside her.

-Now Pansy, don´t be crude. I think it will be fun. – Daphne told them with a small smile. -Afterall, we´ve been in war with the other side of the social hierarchy. And not of all the muggleborns and half-bloods are as bland and disgusting as our parents led us to believe.

-Only you will think that Daph. We were born and raised way to differently, and putting us together in a room to socialize it´s not going to be fun. - Pansy said with a grimace.

-What made you have a change of heart Daph? You aren´t snogging a muggleborn wizard, are you? -Blaise asked her while wiggling his eyebrows.

Daphne rolled her eyes delicately.

-No. An even if I was that´s none of your business. We kind of befriended Hermione Granger on the train. She wasn´t as bad as we thought. Told us a little bit about muggle high fashion and was really polite to us, even with our turbulent past.

Draco looked at them curiously. Well this presents a great opportunity to inquire a little bit about the topic of his personal research.

-No way, Granger is befriending Slytherins? Can you present me formally to her? - Blaise said with a predatory smirk.

Draco raised an elegant brow in question. Blaise just huffed.

-Drakey, there is no way you´ve not seen how fucking gorgeous Granger is. I mean puberty hit her hard. She went from ugly duckling to swan in a matter of a year.

-And she is basically a genius. She used to be my potions partner during sixth year and she is quite decent when you treat her without her lapdogs Potty and Weasel snarling at everyone that wants to get to close to her. Theo told them.

-Also, I need to know what the bloody hell did she used to tame her horrible hair into a mane of beautiful curls- Daphne said with a resigned face. -I need the formula.

-She is also kind of a cold heartless bitch when she needs to be, which is a trait I can appreciate on fellow woman. -Pansy said while playing with a strand of her long black hair.

-She also has a fit body, like damn, I didn’t know she was hiding those curves under her robes.

-You are disgusting Blaise. - Pansy told him with a sneer. While Daphne nodded in agreement.

Draco was kind of disgusted with his friends at the moment. Like seriously, what were they seeing? She is just a little goodie two shoes, annoying, know-it-all, with a superiority complex.

-Well, I´m going to stop this Granger appreciation fair right now. Bloody Hell, what is wrong with you all? Anyway, I think she is hiding something and I´m going to figure out what.

-Draco, for someone that acts that repulsed to her mere name, you seem quite interested in her personal life. - Theo said to him with a teasing smile.

Draco sneered him at Theo and he laughed.

Draco the proceeded to explain Granger´s puzzling statements. And how she sometimes acted like she understood the life of a pureblood.

-You don´t think she is secretly a pureblood, do you Draco? – Blaise said to him. -Because as much as she is a charmer, educated and beautiful, it´s impossible.

-Yeah. I do think she has this certain regal air about her that distinguishes her from the likes of her friends. But I don´t think she is a noble. - Interjected Daphne.

-Maybe, she was trying to appeal to the Wizengamont at your trial? By trying to put herself in your shoes and gaining their sympathy. I mean you needed a miracle to go as unpunished as your family did. Also, Granger, a noble, that´s laughable-Pansy told them.

Draco glared at them. Especially at Pansy, he did not like being remind that without Potter and Granger´s help, his family would have been done for.

-I absolutely think is ludicrous that she could be a pureblood. But I want to know why she talks all high and mighty about how she understands a bloody thing about being a noble. - he told them with a sneer.

-Well, don´t think to hard about it. Let´s go to breakfast. - Theo told them while patting his back.

They all nodded and made their way to the Great Hall in comfortable silence. At the entrance he saw Granger leaving while giving Pansy and Daphne a small greeting smile. Totally ignoring him.

 _Whatever._ He thought. But deep down he was annoyed, he still felt she was more than what she showed to the world.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up with a small smile. Today she will be seeing her parents and grandmother.

With a light heart she prepared for the day. She still felt a little bit of dread about telling her friends about her dinner plans for tomorrow. She knew they were looking out for her, but she was her own person, she was able to make her own decisions. And honestly, they were usually the ones making reckless decisions, not her.

With soft steps, she made her way down to the common room, where unfortunately she saw Draco reading a book at the couch. He lifted his silver gaze and met her brown eyes. They just stayed there, measuring each other. Trying to decipher if a confrontation will take place again. She gave him a small nod of greeting, and tore her eyes out of the hypnotizing liquid mercury pools that were his eyes and made her way out of the room. Feeling his stare drilling the back of her head all the way.

When she closed the portrait, she finally let herself give a breath of relief. What the heck was that? He had never acted that intensely around her. She felt her spine tingle. This disturbed her a bit. She probably was agitated because of how his gaze felt like it was trying to unveil all of her secrets. And maybe a small, tiny part of her was affected because a very handsome man had made her his focus point.

Hermione, wasn´t blind. She knew he was drop dead gorgeous, even if he was a gigantic prat.

How annoying, betrayed by her own body because of a pair of pretty eyes. She mentally scolded herself, put a mask of indifference on her face and started walking to the Great Hall.

And then she noticed that he never tried to confront her about his mother´s plans for dinner tomorrow evening. She smirked inwardly, he probably didn´t know. He was in for a huge surprise.

With renovated energy she went to sit down to Gryffindor´s table, next to a laughing Ginny.

-Hermione, we were thinking about going to Hogsmeade for lunch. Care to join us? – Harry asked her with a beaming smile.

As eight years, they have a little bit more of freedom to roam the castle and Hogsmeade. Also, they didn´t have a curfew.

-I would love to Harry, but I´m afraid I need to go to my parent´s house. They want to throw a small gathering between my relatives for my birthday and they wanted to discuss the details with me. Also, I need to retrieve a gown.

-A gown? For what? - asked Neville with a confused expression.

Hermione internally sighed, this was going to be a complete disaster.

-Narcissa Malfoy invited me to the manor for dinner. She wanted to thank me personally for my defense of them during their trial and she wished to discuss with me the details of my speech for the ball.

All of their friends were shocked. Slowly her words gain meaning for them and several reactions were thrown her way.

-Are you crazy? They are going to murder you.

-Mione, are sure is safe?

-I think Narcissa is jus trying to make amends with Hermione.

Everyone turned their head in Luna´s direction with surprised reactions. Hermione have her a small nod of gratitude.

-Ron, don´t be ridiculous. They are not going to murder me. It will not be in their interest. And I also made my mind to give them a second chance., didn´t I?

She turned her head in Harry´s direction.

-Don´t worry Harry. Nothing is going to happen. And if it does, I´m bloody well versed in using a wand.

Harry gave her a small smirked and proceeded to eat the rest of his breakfast. Everyone else followed his example, including her. She could still feel Ron´s glare on her, but chose to ignore.

When she finished her breakfast. She said her goodbye´s to her friends and went to Snape´s classroom.

He was already waiting for her near the entrance to his private lab with an annoyed expression.

-And finally, she arrives. Narcissa wrote me a letter to ask me to grant you and Draco permission to use my Floo tomorrow evening. Any idea why is that? – she asked her with a snarl.

She schooled her face into the most innocent pout she could achieve.

-No idea professor.

-You lying chit. Whatever, go on, your parents are expecting you. Don´t come later than 4. -he told her with a glare. And went to sit on his desk.

She laughed a little at his reaction, entered the lab, gather some Floo powder and clearly said “Montagu Estate”.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she appeared at her family´s manor. She casted a wordless and wandless spell to clean herself and looked around her surroundings. She missed so much spending time in this room during her stays at Hogwarts. Her Grand Piano was tucked in a corner, her pointe shoes hanging in the coat hanger. She smiled fondly, how much did she love her afternoons practicing the piano or rehearsing her favorite ballet variations while her grandmother was reading in the couch near the fireplace.

She heard soft steps coming her way. The door opened slowly. A beautiful woman dressed with a knee length periwinkle dress and a mane of greying long curls step in.

-Hermione, it´s that you?

-Mom, I´m home. - she told her with a warm smile and walked all the way to where she was and hugged her. Her mother squeezed her gently and started caressing her hair.

-My darling, welcome back. Let´s head to the terrace. Your father and grandmother are waiting there. –

They made their way to terrace in conformable silence. When she arrived her father, a handsome tall man from whom she inherited her brown eyes and her Nana, with a mane of grey curls tamed in a formal updo, her face and poise never revealing her advanced age, gave her beaming smiles and stood up to hug her.

In public they always were reserved with their affection, but in the privacy of their home they enjoyed being a close family that loved each other dearly.

They made small talk for a while, but she knew her family was eager to ask her about her acceptance of their idea of a birthday ball.

-Hermione, are you completely sure you want us to present you as a part of House Montagu next week? We know the terrible things you´ve suffered during the war, and we do not want to pressure you into anything if you still need time to heal. Afterall, news could get into the magical world about your upbringing and draw more attention to you.

Her family knew all the details about what she suffered during the war. The horcrux hunt, the blatant discrimination she was subjected to, the stories about her scars, her status as a war heroin. They´ve been horrified and kind of angry at the people that conformed the Magical world, but they learned to accept the fact that it was part of who she was. She couldn´t blame them for being apprehensive.

-Nana, is okay. I accepted your offer knowing what it could imply. - she told the with a secretive smile.

-So, there is another reason you´ve accepted our offer then. - her mother asked her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. - Care to explain?

She smirked and the proceed to explain how she was going to try to use her noble heritage and training to become a bridge between purebloods and muggleborns. As she knew they only understood those with their same mannerisms. Explaining how their bigotry was the reason some wizards and witches were stuck believing archaic ideas and being selfish pricks, just like their circle. She then proceeded to explain how the dinner she was expected to attend tomorrow was the first step of her plan.

-Well it looks like you want to show them how much of an arseholes they are. - her father told her with a smirk.

-Language honey. - her mother reprimanded him. -But I find myself interested in this plan of yours. Show them what they were missing. Discarding such a brilliant woman a witch because of something as meager as blood. – she finished with a dangerous smile.

-In fact, my darling, I have the perfect gown for you. Come follow me. - her Nana told her with a playful smile.

She followed her Nana to her childhood bedroom.

-I bought this for you a few days ago, in case you accepted my proposal. But I think you could use it tomorrow.

She then took out a beautiful black gown out of her closet. Hermione was delighted it was perfect. She then noticed the designer house it was from and gasped. Her grandmother only wore and Yves Saint Laurent dress if she wanted to put someone in their place.

-Give them Hell honey. - she told her with a mischievous, kind of evil smile.


	5. The trials of dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s finally here, the dinner chapter! I´m so sorry I didn´t upload when I told you I would upload, but I was having a really bussy week. All of my proffesors decided to assign a lot of work to deliver during these days. So, I wasn´t in the right mindspace to write such an importan chapter as this one.  
> I will probably upload chapter 6 on Sunday or Monday. Stay tuned!  
> Also, I´m so grateful for the positive comments you leave on my history. I´m also thankful for the kudos and hit too.  
> Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 5

Draco was annoyed. Yesterday, his mother sent him an owl indicating that he is expected to attend dinner at the manor today. She explicitly told him he was to be on his best behavior, as they will be receiving a very important guest. But she omitted who this, oh glorious guest, was. Probably one possible new business partner his father will want to sweet talk into accepting his conditions.

He knew this was one of the primary reasons of his irritation…the other he didn´t want to analyze too much. As it involved a staring contest with a pair oh honey brown eyes, that at first, he sought to measure her up but then he got caught up in their warmness, the way that they guarded her secrets so diligently without taking away their kind demure.

And that was why he was so angry at himself. Turning into a complete sap because of _her_ eyes. Disgusting.

With a huff of annoyance, Draco decided that after his class, he would spend his time in the library finishing his homework. He could use a little bit of alone time before he went to Malfoy manor to get ready for his evening plans.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was a little bit anxious about her evening´s plans. She felt confident she would be able to throw them off, or at least Mrs. Malfoy and Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy on the other hand, was an arrogant stubborn man. He will probably be way harder to sway. She kind of expected him to be kind of rattled with her appearance and manners, but he will not show it.

The fact she testified in his favor will be a huge advantage, at least he will not directly insult her because of a ridiculous principle of debt (She did what she did because it was the right thing to do). Still, he will test her, he will analyze everything she does so he can decide if she is worthy of his time, she can affirm this without a doubt. What an egocentric man.

Anyway, she will try to shake off her nerves by visiting her friends at Gryffindor’s common room, as most of them are free during Fridays. Merlin knows she needs a distraction to clear her mind of the possible hardships she will encounter just during the first course of the probably five course meal she will be attending to this evening. But she knew for sure that she will not fail her task.

The hours went by very quickly in Hermione´s opinion. She tried to distract herself of her task by conversing with all of her friends.

When the time came for her to get ready, she stood up from the couch.

-I have to go get ready. Wish me luck. - she told her friends with a small smile.

Harry and Neville nodded at her with small smiles and wished her luck. Ron just stayed quiet trying to ignore the situation. He didn´t speak too much to her today. Ginny stood up with her and told her she would walk her to the Head´s common room.

At first, they walked in amicable silence, but Hermione noticed that Ginny was trying to tell her something. So before, she opened the portrait to her common room, she turned in Ginny´s direction and gave her and encouraging smile. She received a small one in return.

-Hermione, you know that I will always support you. But I can´t help to be worried about you. You are going into house that is the place of one of your worst memories.

Hermione expected her to address this.

-Gin, don´t worry about me. I took that into consideration before accepting. I wished for them to be more open minded and Narcissa Malfoy has proved to me she wants to change, and I respected her for that. - she then proceeded to smirk a little. -In fact, the ones that should be worried are Lucius and Draco Malfoy, as I have a special surprise just for them.

Ginny looked at her with her mouth hanging open a little bit, but then a huge mischievous grin exploded in her face.

-You scheming witch! When you come back you have to tell me all the details.

-We´ll see. - Hermione told her with a secretive smile.

She opened the portrait at neck breaking speed and proceeded to close it at the same speed. She could hear Ginny telling her thru the door “not fair” and the she began laughing. “Good luck Hermione”.

Hermione smiled to herself, she couldn´t tell Ginny all the details yet. Slowly she went to her room. She assumed, by the deafening silence, that Malfoy wasn´t here, which worked greatly in her favor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She decided to take a quick shower to wash her hair, so it could be easier to tame into the hairstyle she knew fitted her dress perfectly. According to her wrist watch she had almost two hours to get ready.

After battling her hair to make it cooperate with her, she was able to styled it in an elegant updo. Hermione shortened two of her long curls with a swift wand movement, so they could frame her face delicately, to sweeten her look.

Checking the time, she noticed she still had 40 minutes to finish her makeup and put on her gown.

With a delicate flick of the hand that was carrying her wand, she applied a natural makeup to her face and deep burgundy lipstick to her lips.

Going thru all the process of getting ready was getting her giddy. As she hadn´t been presented formally to society she only attended formal events when her parents were looking for new business contracts or partners, which were far in between. Obviously, it was she that insisted her parents to let her go, as she wanted to start practicing the ways of a lady, as her grandmother told her that dealing with rich entrepreneurs was the same as dealing with nobles. She quickly realized she had a natural ability to charm and persuade a person.

Hermione always used a glamour charm and her parents presented her as close family friend to not give away her disguise. Nonetheless, they chose carefully which galas they would be attending, always being careful to pick those where none of the other noble houses had close associations. It was a risky move, but they got lucky and never got caught.

She shook her head with a playful smile. Those were fun times.

With excited steps she walked all the way to her trunk where her dress was hidden. She took it out and admired it. Her Nana had really good taste.

Hermione opened her robe and let it fall to the floor, with careful movements she put the dress on and zipped it up. She turned her head in direction to her mirror and was mesmerized.

The dress fitted her beautifully. It was a black, floor length, one shoulder dress. The first layer of the gown was made of black silk, which hugged her curves modestly. Showing her womanly figure without being considered to teasing. However, the cherry on top was the black chiffon that covered all of the dress. It was pleated beautifully at her midriff, from where the fabric fell in a delicate waterfall all of the way to the floor. The shoulder that was covered, also had chiffon casing all the length of her arm and it kept going down to the floor, like a cape. This gown was the perfect combinations between a dress robe from the magical world and a Muggle dress.

She looked at her scarred forearm, the only thing that ruined the illusion, and quickly casted a glamour charm to hide it.

Hermione didn´t let that nasty reminder of her blood anguish her. She knew she was a capable witch and she had the same right as any pureblood to be part of the Wizarding world.

With confident steps she made her way to her vanity and took out a gift from her mother gave her from a medium sized velvet dress. A diamond incrusted bracelet and a pair of teardrop diamond earrings. She put the bracelet on her bare arm and clipped both of the earrings on her ears. These were a family heirloom that every matriarch gifted to the youngest daughter of House Montagu on her eighteenth birthday, but as she was fighting a war during hers, her mother wasn´t able to give them to her until recently.

She gave herself a once over on the mirror and smiled softly. She could remember how during her younger years she was so unhappy with her appearance, crying, when no one was looking at her, because she didn´t look as beautiful as her mother or grandmother. When she came back from her third year, she cried on her mother´s shoulder calling herself ugly. Her mother very sternly told her:

-My love, beauty comes in all shapes and sizes, you can´t compare to anyone. Physical beauty is something ephemeral and very subjective. The beauty you want to cultivate is the one from the soul. Always be the best version of yourself, be happy and be confident in who you are. Slowly you will see the differences when you look yourself in the mirror.

Hermione took that words to heart and she started seeing small changes, until she was able to look at herself and love who she was. When puberty arrived and all of her childhood physical insecurities transformed into attractive attributes, she didn´t pay much mind to them. She already knew her worth.

With a small exhale, Hermione casted a Disillusionment Charm on herself (she didn´t want anyone asking her questions about her current appearance), secured her wand in a hidden pocket oh her dress and made her way to Snape´s office.

When she arrived to the potion´s classroom she closed the door and casted a wordless Finite.

Snape looked at her, his eyes widen almost imperceptibly, and raised an eyebrow in question.

She just gave him a small smile and made her way to his Floo.

-I will tell you soon what my plan is Professor.

She then took a little bit of Floo powder and called “Malfoy Manor”.

Snape just shook his head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa Malfoy considered herself to be a patient woman. Never loosing her nerves, always in control of her emotions.

-Mother, who are we expecting? I assume it isn´t one your business partners, father. - Draco questioned her from where he was seated.

-Your assumption is correct Draco. - he turned his head in her direction. - Cissa, who is our mysterious guest? You´ve told me is someone we should treat with the outmost respect, but I can´t decipher who from our list of acquaintances you decided to invite.

But her stubborn son and husband were taking her very closely to her limit. She proceeded to give them a stern, icy look and ignore their questions from her place in the couch, just as she had done for the last twenty minutes.

Both of them started brooding, but she knew they will start to ask questions again soon.

Lucius has been nagging her about every single thing since she basically coerced him into accepting her idea of a ball to unite the Wizarding world. She had to use the “this ball will help us clear the Malfoy name” card on him. But she had kept a tiny detail to herself. She smirked inwardly.

She hadn´t told them about the “requests” she asked from Miss Granger. Her dear husband and her dear son were in for a huge surprise.

During a little while, Narcissa felt a pang of guilt. Afterall, she would subject Miss Granger to a pair of disgruntled Malfoys, the most prideful men in the history of the Magical World. But if there was a woman that could handle them, beside herself, was Hermione Granger. That witch is a formidable person from every point of view. Kind, without being naïve. Beautiful, without being arrogant. Intelligent and unashamed of her love to learn.

Draco had provided input about Miss Granger during his years at Hogwarts. Always speaking about the _muggleborn_ besting him at everything. Even when they were still as prejudiced, she could detect her son´s admiration of the witch. An admiration she still thinks he has been able to accept.

But it wasn´t until she saw her during their trial, and sadly at the manor´s parlor room (she had changed everything about that room) that she understood the kind of woman she was, a woman that would not let anyone walk over her, unbreakable.

Not even a minute later they heard the unique sound of the Floo being activated in the room next door.

Narcissa elegantly stood up and indicated with a delicate wave of her hand to her son and husband to follow her. They quietly made her way to the waiting room to receive their guest, but before opening the door, she turned her icy blue eyes and told them in the most menacing voice to behave.

She opened the door to be received with the picture of elegance and young beauty. Narcissa put a polite smile to cover her surprise (she expected her to try to make an impression. But this was far more superior to what she imagined) and let her husband and son enter the room. Lucius entered, walking as confidently as always, but she saw the way his hand imperceptible tighten against his cane and the quick twitch of his right eye when his gaze found the figure of Miss Granger.

Draco, on the other hand, wasn´t as subtle as them. His eyes were slightly opened in surprise and for a moment he stopped walking to do a double take on Miss Granger, a light blush dusting his cheekbones. But he collected himself as quickly as he could, masking his shock with indifference and made his way to stand next to his father.

What an interesting development, Narcissa thought to herself with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

Miss Granger´s brown eyes found her and her husband´s gaze and she gave them a polite smile while making a small courtesy.

-Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy. I´m honored to be received as a guest in your house. -Narcissa saw as she slightly turned her body to give her son the same courtesy. - Scion Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again.

She was genuinely surprised and delighted at her impeccable manners, even her husband raised his eyebrows slightly in shock. And her poor son looked seconds away from a stroke. She needed to reprimand him about his poor performance later, when he calmed down.

Narcissa then proceeded to take control of the situation.

-It´s our pleasure to have you as a guest Miss Granger. But please, call me Narcissa. - she told her with a small genuine smile.

-Then, please, call me Hermione. – she told her with a polite tone. Her head turned in her husband´s direction. – Sir, may I address you as Mr. Malfoy?

Her husband just raised and elegant brow at her.

-You may, Miss Granger. - he responded to her with a cold demeanor. Yeah, Narcissa thought, just as expected he didn´t liked being surprised, but honestly, she was just as rattled.

When Hermione´s gaze landed on Draco´s he just gave her small dismissive wave of his hand and indicated to call him Draco and she accepted with a small smile while also asking him to address her with her name too.

-Let´s walk to the dining room, shall we? - Lucius asked while offering her his arm which she took.

Narcissa urged her son to do the same to Miss Granger with a harsh look thrown his way.

He quickly presented her arm to Hermione and she accepted it without a fuss.

While making their way to the dining room Narcissa stole some discreet glances to Hermione Granger. She is definitely an enigma. When you thought you had figured ger out, she threw you a new side of herself to decipher. Narcissa knew for sure that there was way more to her than what she showed the world and she found herself excited to get to know this young woman.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was sure he was dreaming…or seconds away from a stroke.

He went to Malfoy manor expecting to entertain one of his father’s partners. He dressed accordingly to the dinner dress etiquette encouraged by Lucius and then proceed to wait for the boring exchanges that will happen during the evening.

So, when his father confided in him that only his mother knew who their mysterious guest was, he got curious. And when she refused to tell who it was, he became worried.

If his mother didn´t want them to know until the last moment, it probably was because they will be upset with who she decided to invite. Great, just great.

When he heard the Floo activating next door he almost sprung from where he was seated. His manners let him remain stuck to the couch until his mother waved at them to follow her.

What definitely activated several alarms in his head, was the, honestly, terrifying warning his mother gave him and his father. Both of them flinched a little bit.

She opened the door and let them pass…and there in front of the fireplace stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She turned her head slightly in their direction and he felt himself stop walking.

Because, what the fuck was Hermione Granger doing in Malfoy Manor? And why did she looked like the definition of royalty with her black gown clinging to her definitely womanly body (fuck you Blaise) and her regal posture? And when did Hermione Granger started looking like _that,_ how didn´t he noticed _?_ Probably because you were to busy trying to cling to an unfunded dislike of her as person. He sneered internally at the annoying voice inside his head.

The more he stared the more he felt himself get flustered. Fuck. He quickly put and indifferent mask and started walking again.

He distantly heard her greeting his parents, but he was more preoccupied with trying to figure out why seeing her in his house, with her apparently beautiful face and delectable body had flustered him. Something not many witches had accomplished, actually scratch that, no one had accomplished it, not even Pansy when they dated for a few months during their fifth year.

Draco was thrown out of his inner conflict by a soft melodious voice speaking his way.

\- Scion Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again.

Yeah, he definitely was seconds away from a stroke. Because there was no way that in normal circumstances, she would be able make his spine tingle with pleasure just by addressing him by his tittle.

And also, why the fuck was she acting so posh and proper? Does it had to do with the secrets he was so focused on figuring out about her?

He was becoming increasingly troubled with all of this crap.

Maybe if he had been less concentrated in wallowing in his internal crisis he would have thought before saying the stupid statement that will definitely haunt him during all of this dinner.

-You can call me Draco. -he told her with a dismissive wave of his hand.

-Very well. Then, you can call me Hermione. - she told him with a small smile.

Absolutely not he thought to himself. With his delicate state of mind there was no way he would punish himself further by addressing her with her first name.

He heard his father commanding them to go to the dinning room while offering his arm to his mother. Who then proceed to coerce him with her stare to offer Granger the same courtesy. He quickly complied. Draco didn´t want to deal with whatever he was dealing with at the moment and his mother´s rage.

When she softly put her hands on his arm, he tried really hard to ignore the warmness radiating from them.

Dinner was going to be a shitty experience for him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione knew they were surprised with her appearance. Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy definitely hide it quite well, only her extremely acute observation skills let her know they were a little bit shocked.

 _Draco,_ as he insisted, she called him (probably as a courtesy), on the other hand had showed her emotions she didn´t think he was able to emote. Probably because he only sneered, glare or grimace at her.

If she was being honest, she had enjoyed the way he looked at her. It boosted her ego knowing she was able to stop him on his tracks. Being able to distract him from his, oh so sacred pureblood manners, made her feel invincible.

But he was not the only one affected. She, sneakily, stole a glance to the man escorting her. He definitely is way too handsome, with sharp angles and beautiful eyes. And dressed with his formal robes, he looked even more gorgeous.

She definitely stopped this train of thoughts when she decided to analyze how strong and warm his arm felt under her hand. Bad girl, you have a mission to accomplish today. Hermione put all of this on the back of her mind. She will have to analyze this another day, possibly never.

When they arrived at the dinning room, she discretely looked around. Malfoy Manor was truly beautiful. Narcissa definitely did something to remodel the house. Everything felt way warmer and inviting than that the last time she was here.

Malfoy excused himself to pull out the chair for her and she thanked her with a polite smile and a nod of her head. She seated gracefully on the chair, being careful not to step on the train of her dress. Hermione was a little surprised he hadn´t started acting all passive aggressive with her.

She looked from the corner of her eye, how Mr. Malfoy gave the same treatment to her wife, who decided to seat on the chair next to Hermione. Both of the Malfoy name the moved to seat on the seats in front of her and Narcissa. Draco in front of her and Lucius in front of Narcissa.

With a pop a house elf, wearing a clean pillowcase as a dress, appeared and bowed to her masters.

-Lady Malfoy, Zinny has prepared the food. Zinny should bring it now?

-Yes Zinny, please do. - Narcissa told the elf with a small smile.

Hermione nodded in acceptance, almost imperceptibly. She definitely appreciated that Narcissa treated the house elves kindly.

With a pop, a plate filled with an orangey-red soup appeared in front of all them.

Well, Hermione thought to herself. This it, the real trials start now.

She glanced at the head of the Malfoy family. He was being too quiet. Mr. Malfoy had barely even looked at her since they left the receiving room. Hermione knew she had passed the first test. He reluctantly approved of her appearance and manners. But this was far from over, she knew he was waiting and she was prepared to whatever he threw at her.

They finished the first course in silence. But before the second course appeared, Narcissa turned in her direction and started making small conversation.

-Hermione, how are you enjoying school?

She turned her head delicately in her direction and gave small polite smile.

-It has been quite different year from the other ones. But I´ve quite enjoyed it so far.

They continued talking about trivial things. Narcissa tried to include her son and husband, but they only gave them curt answers. She quickly scanned the demeanor of the men present. Draco looked distracted, like he was deep in thought. Lucius didn´t gave much away, but she knew his strike was coming.

During the third course, what she had been preparing for came in the most Malfoy way possible.

She saw how he slowly turned his head in his son´s direction and told him the most snobbish phrase she had the displeasure of ever hearing.

-Au moins, elle a des manières, compte tenu de la façon dont elle a été élevée. Mais où pensez-vous qu'elle trouve ce bijou collant? A qui l'a-t-elle volé? (At least she has manners, given how she was raised. But where do you think she find that tacky jewlery? From whom did she stole it?)- he told Draco while giving throwing her way belittling smile. As if he knew she wouldn´t understand him while he used a foreign language.

Everything got silent.

Hermione felt her anger in all of her body, but she forced herself not to react. Which she accomplished brilliantly. Draco turned his head in her direction with undecipherable look.

From the corner of her eye she saw Narcissa looking at her husband with a murderous glint to her blue eyes, ready to scold him. But before she said anything to him, she calmly turned her head in his direction, gave him the politest smile she could master and answered him.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, vous parlez un français parfait. En tant que femme à qui on a enseigné depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai trouvé que vous entendre parler était très instructif (Mr. Malfoy, you speak perfect French. As a woman who has been taught since I was a child, I found hearing you speak to be very instructive).

The cards were on the table. They´ve both made their move, but after his first statement, she knew he was going down. She didn´t look away from his stoic silver gaze. Her smile never faltering, frozen in polite indifference. Her eyes never betraying the anger hidden inside of them. If, she had looked around the room. She would have noticed the little smirk Narcissa was trying to hide behind her goblet and the shocked look of her classmate was sending her way.

Her next play had to be carefully planned. She knew he would try to make her feel out of place. Probably because he was still sore about her very importan role in saving them from Azkaban.

But when she passed his first trial, he becamed curios, people like him enjoyed playing a llitle bit. So she will challenge him, but only a little bit. She knew she had enough self control to deal with whatever he threw at her.

Se insisti nel sapere da dove provengono questi gioielli, odio deludere. Non l'ho rubato. È un cimelio di famiglia. (If you insist on knowing where this jewelry is from, I hate to disappoint. I didn´t stole it. It´s a family heirloom)- she told him with a soft sweet voice, while speaking perfect Italian.

He looked at her with an analytical eye. Probably trying to unveil what she was truly feeling, but her training didn´t fail her.

\- È così? (It´s that so)- he asked her with a slightly raised eyebrow in what she decipheres was amusement. - Allora dimmi Miss Granger, da dove viene la tua passione per le lingue? (So tell me Miss Granger, where does your passion for languages comes from?)

She smirked inwardly. So, he thought he would trick her with this question? She knew he was trying to coax her into a false sense of security, but no. This was the real test. With her answer he would go decide if she was faking all of her persona and discard her, as he only knew her as Hermione Granger the Gryffindor bookworm. Or if she would pass into the next level of his petty evaluation of her character.

She was truly enjoying this. Not all days you get to mess a little bit with an arrogant prat.

-Being able to communicate with your peers is key into getting what you want and knowing their mother language lures them in, don´t you think Mr. Malfoy? - she asked him with a small playful smirk, looking directly into his eyes.

-Indeed, Miss Granger. - he responded with a smirk. While he continued eating dinner as if nothing had happened.

So, she passed. Who would have thought that she could read Lucius Malfoy so easily?

Hermione finally looked around the table and saw the mischievous smile and small nod of acceptance Narcissa discreetly sent her way. Hermione only innocently smiled at her.

She turned her head in Draco´s direction and she felt goosebumps appear on her skin. He was looking at her as intensely as he had done in their shared common room. His silver eyes just barely containing his emotions.

She lowered her eyes slightly and started eating again. Her concentration will not be broken by him.

The two other courses of their dinner were spent in an almost comfortable silence. But she could still feel there was still some kind of tension lurking.

When they were finished Narcissa addressed them.

-Let´s go to the drawing room for some tea. Hermione and I still have some important issues to discuss.

With and inquisitive raised eyebrow, Mr. Malfoy turned his head in his wife´s direction.

-Oh dear, did I forgot to tell you? I asked Miss Granger to give a speech at our ball – Narcissa asked with a bored tone, but her eyes betrayed her amusement.

Yeah, Hermione thought, she definitely didn´t forget. Just as she had been doing during dinner, Narcissa had also being messing with her husband.

She decided she liked the Malfoy matriarch quite a bit.

Seeing how both of Lucius eyebrow rose almost to his hairline was she would consider the highlight of her day. He quickly schooled his face into a stoic mask and guided them to the room, but she knew he was annoyed.

Narcissa just gave her a small conspiratorial wink and started walking beside her.

Hermione discretely glanced behind her, where Draco was located. He had stopped staring at her, he now was walking deep in thought. It was weird so concentrated on something, he usually was more talkative. Merlin knows he always found ways to make people hear him.

They arrived at the drawing room and she saw, behind the couch the most beautiful Grand piano she has ever seen.

Narcissa noticed her appreciative stare.

-That piano has always been a favorite of mine. It plays as beautifully as it looks.

-It truly is a work of art- Hermione nodded slightly.

-Do you play Miss Granger? - asked her the older male Malfoy.

Hermione internally smiled sarcastically. She knew why he was asking her. This was his last pitiful, in her opinion, attempt to make her backdown and admit defeat. Well he had another thing coming.

-Only a little, Mr. Malfoy. - she told him a tight-lipped smile. Make him think he has the upper hand.

-Why don´t you play for us a song Miss Granger? – he asked her. -We will not judge-he added with a smirk.

Arsehole.

-If you are sure, Mr. Malfoy.

She walked to the piano and stood stoically next to the stool, while waiting for the Malfoy´s to get comfortable. Lucius had wiped his annoying “I´m better than you” smirk, but his amusement at her supposedly shyness and uncertainty, radiated from his eyes. Narcissa on the other hand was smirking evilly at her distracted husband. She probably knows what I´m scheming, Hermione thought with a smirk.

Draco´s reaction was the one that stuck out to her. His intense gaze was calculating but when her eyes clashed with his. His lips turned up in a faint amused smile, like he also knew she was scheming something.

She then proceeded to gracefully seat on the stool and carefully lifted the hem of the dress so she could comfortably could put her feet on the pedals.

Mr. Malfoy´s beautiful attitude had put her in a mischievous mood.

Hermione knew that if she played a moderately easy song, Lucius would confront her. Demanding she played something more challenging to prove to himself she was not worthy. Again, arsehole. But she was used to dealing with these kinds of attitudes.

Yeah, she definitely was happy with her plan. Prove the arsehole wrong.

Straightening her back into playing position and putting her hands on the tiles, Hermione quickly studied all the songs of her repertoire and decided to go with Haydn Sonata No 7 in C major. A beautiful piece, but not as challenging as others.

With a deep breath, she let the notes flow from her fingers. She had missed the feeling of the piano´s tiles under her fingers.

For a few minutes everyone was silent, but then Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat loudly. So, she stopped and turned in his direction. She knew what was going to happen next.

He was smirking at her.

-Now Miss Granger, I´m sure you are quite used to challenges. So, why don´t you play something that is closer to your usual delivering standards?

She internally was very annoyed. Only a Malfoy would use her intelligence to mock her, but jokes on him he is going to get way more than what he can handle.

-Of course, Mr. Malfoy, I apologize.

He wanted challenging he would give him challenging. She would give him a Torrent. Chopin´s Etude Op 10 No 4, most commonly known as Torrent will do. Funnily enough harder pieces come easier to her.

She took another deep breath, put her fingers on the tiles, close her eyes…and let herself go. Succumbing to the fast-paced song and quick notes. Loosing herself in her repressed frustration with the oldest Malfoy. Her fingers started moving quicker.

When she finished the Etude, she felt the most relaxed she had been since coming to Malfoy Manor. Playing the piano always had that effect on her.

Hermione opened her eyes and slowly but confidently stood up. Turning her body in their direction. Draco was smirking at her a glint of admiration gleaming inside his eyes.

Narcissa looked incredibly satisfied. Lucius Malfoy looked at her with indifference at first as if he was studying her, but slowly an amused smirk made his way to his slips. He gave her an almost imperceptible tilt of his head, as if conveying her that she had won this round and stood up.

-I will be retiring to my study. -he addressed his wife and the turned his head in Draco´s direction. It was good to see you son. Finally, he turned in her direction and gave her a small nod. -Miss Granger.

And with a swish of his robes he left the drawing room. Talk about dramatic.

Narcissa stared at his retiring figure and then addressed both of the young adults.

-Draco, Hermione. Is getting late, I will accompany you to the Floo so you can return to Hogwarts. Please follow me. -She told them as she stood from her seat.

Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds and started following Narcissa to the room she came from earlier.

When they arrived, she put her on her son´s cheek and whispered her goodbye to him. Hermione turned her body slightly to the other side to give them a little bit of privacy.

-Draco, you go first. I still have something I wish to speak with Hermione.

Draco nodded and left without a word.

Narcissa then turned her way and looked directly at her brown eyes.

-You, Hermione Granger, are a woman of many talents with a learning capacity beyond understanding. But, let me tell you little Missy, I´ve a keen eye. I know when someone is doing something, they are not used to it, even if their acting skills are magnificent. You Miss Granger, have some many little quirks and manners, that will only come naturally to a trained noble lady. So tell me dear, who are you? -Narcissa asked her with a smile she could not completely decipher. It was a rare combination between curiosity, apprehension and amusement.

Hermione was perplexed. She felt her eyes widen a little bit. Bur she quickly schooled her expression into a stoic mask.

-Miss Granger, we didn´t get to talk about your speech. So, why don´t you come to the manor tomorrow for tea? We could be able to discuss this and other matters. Then you could explain to me who you are and what are you trying to accomplish by playing my husband´s petty games-Narcissa asked her with a small mischievous smile.

Hermione knew she would not be able to deceive Narcissa Malfoy. And decided to come tomorrow for tea. Mrs. Malfoy had proved that she was a very cunning woman and maybe she could be able to help her with her plan.

-I accept your offer Mrs. Malfoy, but do know that my story is quite long.

Narcissa just gave her a smile and nodded her head.

-I´ll let Severus know you will be coming tomorrow. It´s being a very interesting experience having you in my home. I will not take more of your time. Have a good night, Miss Granger.

-It´s been a pleasure dining with you and your family, I thank you for your hospitality. Good night, Mrs. Malfoy- Hermione told her with a polite smile.

She then took a little bit of floo powder and stated her destination.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione arrived at Hogwarts it was almost midnight. Which was perfect as she would not encounter any students or any of her friends while wearing her ensemble.

She looked around and saw that Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen so she proceeded to make her way to the Head´s dorm.

After trials she had been subjected to, the very weird thoughts she was having about Draco Malfoy and the possibility that Narcissa had figured out her secret. She felt mentally drained.

When she arrived to her dorm, there was no sign of Dra…Malfoy. He had only let him call him by his first name because he was being polite during a social event. She also preferred calling him by his last name so she wouldn´t feel her spine tingle when she called him by his given name. Blimey, she probably was more tired than what she thought.

With soft steps she made her way to her room, stripped herself of her gown and jewelry, throw on some pajamas and went to bed.

Tomorrow will be interesting.


	6. Tea and fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. I´m sorry I didn´t publish a chapter these last two weeks. My life has been a little bit hectic. I recently started in a new job, so I ´ve been really busy and out of my mind with work. There is also the fact that I have not feel creative enough to write. But I´m back. And I´m so excited to keep writing chapters for this story.  
> Thank you for your beautiful comments and for your kudos or bookmarks.  
> I also want to tell you that I will be updating this story weekly!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter

CHAPTER 6

She was tearing apart all he thought he knew about her. Not that it was much. Afterall his past prejudice inhibited him from trying to know her better.

Draco could, reluctantly, accept that deep down, even during his first school years, he felt intrigued about Hermione Granger. She showed time and time again that she was just as capable as any pureblood. That she belonged to this world. Even if he couldn´t accept this fact back then.

But, after the magnificent stunt she pulled yesterday, he only felt respect for her. She easily deciphered his father´s tricks and delivered such precise answers to his jabs, that he could only applaud her. Only his mother had been capable to keep up with Lucius shenanigans.

And not only did she manage to pass his father´s ridiculous trials (As if she needed to prove herself to them, they owe her their lives). She acted as a proper lady, her manners were impeccable, her speech soft spoken but always with an edge that indicated danger if someone cross her, her looks. Merlin he would never be able to forget how the silhouette of her feminine body look with that black dress, accentuated with a beautiful face.

He knew some people started noticing Granger as a girl after the Yule Ball. Back then he felt disturbed by this. But now, without the blindfold that blood purity put over his eyes, he could finally see it. During his trial he saw a glimpse of the woman that bloomed so exquisitely, mentally and physically, that could find enough kindness in her heart to give the Malfoy family another chance. Even with all the bullshit and slurs they threw her way.

All of this became clear last night. He tried to hold on to his suppose dislike of her because of her personality, that he failed to notice that he only knows a little bit about this complex being.

Draco rubbed his chin pensively. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to get to know her. To figure out who was she, because if yesterday he was suspicious about her being mor than what she showed. Now he was completely sure.

And that brought him back to the present, where he was seated in the couch of the Head’s common room. Waiting for her. For what? He was not sure. She probably would not like his school bully, an ex-Death Eater, to stop her from her afternoon plans for a little chat. Fuck. But he was curious, way too curious.

He heard her door open and he lifted his head, expectantly.

Draco felt himself choke with his own spit. There, coming down the stairs was Hermione in a long sleeved, light pink, summer dress that fell delicately to her knees. Her mane of curls, free from any restriction, fell effortlessly down to the middle of her back. She carried a white lace fan in her hand.

Well, he needed to control his mind and body´s reaction to her new looks if he wanted to be able to articulate a single sentence in her presence. He definitely would not show her how much she affected him.

-Going somewhere Granger?

She turned her head in his direction and gave him a playful smile. Mischief dancing in her eyes.

She slowly lifted the closed fan she was carrying and let it rest on her right cheek (Yes).

-No, what gave you that impression? - she told him.

He felt his eyes widen a little bit at her gesture. Her words didn´t rattle him. It was the movement she made with her fan. Only noble ladies were told the secret language you could use with a fan. Afterall, it was used to communicate between female/male acquaintances or while courting lovers. Yeah, she probably didn´t know what that gesture meant. As if he would consider him either.

Yet, Draco saw the corner of her mouth lift almost imperceptibly.

-I don´t know, the fact that you look like you are dressed as if you are going to have tea with Rowena Ravenclaw or maybe I´m kind of suspicious of the stunt you pulled yesterday.

She let the hand holding her fan and down and raised an eyebrow.

-Since when are you so preoccupied with what I do? I can assure you that whatever my actions are those are my business and my business alone.

She was definitely up to something.

-Since yesterday. And maybe they are your business, but I can´t shake the feeling that you are scheming something. Yesterday’s dinner was enough proof for me. You are hiding a lot of secrets, aren´t you?

She gave him a secretive smile and proceeded to lift her fan to her right cheek.

-That´s rubbish. Just because I acted accordingly to the situation doesn´t mean I´m scheming behind your back and hiding secrets. I do read a lot of books. Once or twice I´ve read about pureblood etiquette.

Draco was sure now that she was playing with him. And she definitely knew fan language. He was starting to get irritated.

-Are you trying to mock me Granger?

She just looked at him with a stoic expression.

-Honestly, I do not wake every day with the sole purpose of trying to make you mad or mock you. That usually is your role.

Granger gave him a withering glare and turned in direction of the door of the common room.

She was not wrong. He was always the one trying to egg the Golden Trio into various quarrels. Draco could admit he acted out of line, but he felt frustrated. He didn´t deal well with things he didn´t know and she fell into that category. Well shite, he was still acting like a spoiled bratty kid.

-Granger- he called her.

She stopped walking but didn´t turned around. That was expected.

-I apologize. I was out of line. I´m just frustrated at the moment. I´ve been sharing classes with you since I´ve been eleven and I thought I had a notion of who you were. But now, you have shown a side of you that I don´t know what to make out about.

He didn´t want to share that much information with her, but that was the unfiltered truth. He was confused and curious. She intrigued him, he wanted to get to know this woman. This complex, cunning woman that had secrets she kept guarded most of the time. Only showing glimpses of them when she felt the situation demanded it.

Who was she? That was a question he wanted to get an answer to. And if he got to know her during that process, well he wouldn´t be opposed.

Hermione (wait, what?) turned her head around and gave him a playful smirk that definitely didn´t do anything to his mental stability (Liar).

-Soon, you will understand. - she then let her smile fall and adopted a more serious expression. - I also apologize, I know you are trying to be better, in your own way.

She then continued heading to the door, but hesitated to open it.

-Hey, Malfoy.

She turned in his direction and delicately opened her fan with her left hand, lifted it to the front of her face and left it there for a few seconds. Her warm brown eyes never leaving his silver orbs. Conveying with them the same message her fan was sending him.

After what felt like an eternity, she lowered her fan and closed it. Opened the door and left without another word.

Draco felt the hint of a smile tug at his lips. Afterall, with her fan, she expressed her desire of acquaintance him.

Maybe he was not the only one intrigued.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione left the common room as quickly as she could without it being consider fleeing. She felt her cheeks heat up. Yeah, she was definitely blushing.

In her defense, she was having very confusing thoughts about Draco Malfoy. She felt conflicted. Hermione wanted to show him that there was more to being a noble than looking at everyone under your nose at everyone just because of blood or wealth. But she couldn´t deny that the other reason she wanted to get close to him was because she intrigued her. Always has. Even when he was a young boy, she felt this annoying curiosity, this need to know him. He was a brilliant wizard, misguided, but brilliant nonetheless. And he was the only competition she has academically speaking, which made her competitive side sing. She could definitely see them having enlightening conversations.

All of these reasons made her offer him an olive branch, by telling him she wanted to get to know him better. But what brought a blush to her cheeks and neck was the fact that she asked him with her fan. Yes, it was a language that could be used between friends, but she knew (she was mature enough to admit it) that she asked him in a flirty way, and let´s not forget her playful responses to him. Gods, she hopes that he didn´t noticed it.

Who was she kidding? Of course, he noticed. He was a clever man; she knew he suspected she was hiding something about her identity, even before he saw the stunt she pulled yesterday.

Ok, she definitely needed to calm down. It was unbecoming of her to get flustered about boys. Hermione took a deep calming breath and kept making her way to the dungeons. She would never let anyone see her in this state. That sobered her up. She was Hermione Jean Granger-Montagu, she was a strong, beautiful woman, a silly crush would not rattle her.

Wait? A crush? Nope, dangerous territory. Let´s call it academic curiosity…academic curiosity for a very handsome, smart man with a complex mind.

She felt herself up the speed of her steps. Unconsciously trying to put distance between them. He may be trying to change, and let his prejudice values go. But she definitely knew that letting herself harbor a crush for Draco Malfoy will lead her to a broken heart. Centuries old traditions can change, with a little bit of convincing, nobles can stop being so arrogant, cruel to those they deemed less in the past. They will slowly start to accept them. But she doubts Malfoy will start dating muggleborns just because he is starting to see the flaws of the old ways.

She will not let herself this attraction to his looks and his mind grow. She will befriend him, nothing more.

With renewed energy she kept making her way to Professor Snape´s classroom. Being careful not to be seen by her friends. She was not ready for the amount of questions they will throw her way about her dinner at Malfoy Manor.

Hermione finally arrived at the dungeons and opened the door to Snape´s classroom. He was not on his desk. Actually, he was nowhere in sight. Weird. She shrugged her shoulders. Maybe he was out of the castle.

She quickly made her way to the floo and clearly stated where she wanted to go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cissa, you´ve dragged this Ice Queen charade for way too long.

Narcissa just looked at her husband with a bored expression. He knew why she was crossed with him.

She closed the book she was reading and made her way in front of the chair Lucius was currently occupying.

-I´ve invited Severus and Hermione for tea. I hope you don´t disturb us, we have several important affairs we need to discuss. I´m expecting them any minute now. If you see her do abstain from pulling the ridiculous stunt you did yesterday.

She told him with a harsh, cold voice. Without another word she turned and made her way to the door.

-Narcissa, are you really getting this worked up from what transpire yesterday? I was just playing with her, measuring her up. I needed to know what deemed her, a mudblood, worthy of your invitation for dinner.

Narcissa felt her magic crackling all around the room. And if the surprised sound that came from her husband was any indication, he felt it too.

She slowly turned around. A menacing aura surrounding her.

-Don´t you dare use that word ever again in my presence, specially to denigrate Hermione Granger. Have you learned nothing, Lucius? All this prejudices, all this blood supremacy shenanigans have only brought pain and suffering to our family. And if it weren´t for that witch, and her ability to see past our mistreatments of her and her kind, we all be rotting away in Azkaban. Our son will be rotting in a prison cell because of our past mistakes. She is more than worthy of our respect and gratitude. -she paused to regain her stoic semblance-I love you, dearly, but you need to let all this prejudices in the past where they belong. They are blinding you from seeing muggleborns as what they are, wizards and witches just like us. Do you not remember her screams? We let an 18-year-old girl get tortured in our house because of archaic beliefs. Beliefs that do not measure the worth of a magical being. Stop being so prideful, we´ve been given a second chance to make everything right and I plan to do just that.

Narcissa saw how her husband´s expression became more guarded. But she could read him, his eyes were so easy to read for her. He was conflicted and a little surprised at her outburst. His shoulders were tense.

-Narcissa…-he whispered.

She had had enough. Narcissa gave a resign sigh and put her hand in the handle of the door.

-Just know, that girl is more than what meets the eye. And you will do well in not underestimating her.

With those last words, she opened the door and made her way to the sun room. Where she knew she will encounter Severus. During her outburst she felt the wards activate to let him in.

When she arrived to the sun room, Severus was already seated in one of the chairs located around the tea table. Looking around with a bored expression, until his eyes landed on her. The he gave her a nod of acknowledgement and stood up and pulled out a chair for her. She gave him a small smile and made her way to her seat. With quiet steps he resumed his initial position.

-So, you´ve figured out something about Miss Granger.

Narcissa lifted an elegant brow.

-I can see that my assumption of you knowing the whole story about her is correct. Merlin knows you are the only capable of keeping a secret in that school.

He just shrugged one shoulder. She knew that was his way of telling her this conversation was over.

Well, Miss Granger will be coming soon, then she will know the truth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione arrived at the same receiving room from yesterday. With a movement of her wrist she cleaned herself and step out of the floo.

A loud pop alerted her to the entrance of a house elf.

-Mipsy was ordered to take Miss to the sun room. Miss please follow me.

Hermione gave Mipsy a small smile and a nodded and let her lead the way.

They made several turns until finally the arrived to a double door. Mipsy opened the doors and let her in. And with another pop she disappeared. The sight that welcomed her was kind of surprising, but at the same time not. She knew Narcissa suspected she was hiding something big, which would include letting someone from Hogwarts know, which explained why Snape was there. The matriarch of the Malfoy family was way too clever.

-Ah, Miss Granger. Please take a seat. - Narcissa asked her with a pleasant smile.

Hermione returned the gesture to Mrs. Malfoy and gave Snape a greeting nod. She then seated herself on the only available seat. With a pop another elf appeared with a tray with tea, biscuits and eclairs. With a nod of gratitude, Narcissa dismissed the elf. She then proceeded to serve them tea. With that gesture, she knew the Malfoy was treating this reunion as an informal, friendly one.

-I must admit I found myself quite intrigued by you Miss Granger. Few people have impressed me, you being one of them. For that reason, I´m quite curious about what your story. - Narcissa told her with a mischievous smile.

Hermione took a deep breath. She alternated her gaze between her professor and Narcissa. She mentally prepared herself for a long conversation.

-First and foremost, you have to know my name…my full name and what it entitles. I will also ask you to let me finish my history before I answer any question, if you are agreeable.

Narcissa gave her a small nod and settle herself a little bit more comfortably on her chair.

-My name is Hermione Jean Granger-Montagu. I belong to the noble houses of Montagu and Berkeley. In the Muggle world, I´m part of the same exclusive society a pureblood would belong to. If I am being completely honest, Muggle nobles and Purebloods are extremely similar. Most believe in the purity of a bloodline, is frowned upon if a anyone from an ancient house to marry anyone outside of our circle. They are arrogant, prideful, prejudiced, sexist and selfish and still hold onto archaic believe of superiority. Just like a lot of the aristocrats of the Wizarding world. - she paused to take a small calming breath and to evaluate the reaction of the Malfoy matriarch. Narcissa was looking at her with her icy blue eyes measuring the truthfulness of her words.

-You can ask professor Snape. He was the one that gave me my Hogwarts letter. He has visited the Montagu State.

Narcissa turned her head in Snape´s direction and lifted an eyebrow in question. Snape just gave her a nod and kept drinking his tea. Mrs. Malfoy turned her head in her direction and make a gesture with her wrist to encourage her to keep talking.

-I was lucky enough to be born into a progressive family, even if we are one the most ancient noble families of the United Kingdom. I was taught since I was little how to be a proper lady, but also to be kind and respectful to everyone without regard to social or blood status. My grandmother was the first woman to be accepted as the Head of a noble house. Which, at the time, created a lot of anger in between the nobles, but she is strong and now my grandma is very respected, just like my mother.- Hermione took a sip from her tea cup before continuing.-Many of the aristocrats still found our ideals as taboo, but Montagu women are resourceful. We want to make a change in our society, we want to make them see the potential that people with influence and wealth have to make a better world. To try to let them see the old ways should be left in the past. That´s why we trained to be charmers, to read people, to analyze what can make them be persuaded to our cause, to speak their language. Actually, this one the reasons I spoke in behalf of your family Mrs. Malfoy. You have everything at your disposition to make the Wizarding world better. I want to help make the Wizarding world better which is why I decided to let my true heritage be known.

Hermione then proceeded to explain her plan to Narcissa and professor Snape. Being honest about her intentions to change the Wizarding world, specially about changing the pureblood´s points of view.

-One of the reasons why I decided to be truthful with you is because I want to ask you to be my ally. To help me put this plan into action. I completely understand if you don´t want to participate, I won´t force you into anything.

Narcissa just looked at her with calculating eyes, while taking a sip from her cup. Which she then lowered into the table.

-Miss Granger, I must say that I had my suspicions about your heritage, but had trouble trying to figure out what it could be. But your explanation has been quite enlightening. Regarding your plan I must say I´m quite intrigue. The old ways had been nothing but trouble to us as family, I could have lost my son, my husband. - Narcissa turned her head to look at the window with a far away gaze. – When the Dark Lord took residence in the manor, we were witnesses to the most despicable and twisted sight you could imagine. My son, he was just a child when he took the mark.

Hermione didn´t know what impulse her to take Narcissa´s hand in her and squeezed it softly. But she knew the older woman needed that support, even if she didn´t show it.

-You know, Mrs. Malfoy, one of the things I admire most about Slytherins is their unquestionable loyalty to those they consider family. During the war you both did what you thought was the right course of action to protect your son and Draco knows that. All of the choices you´ve made are based in beliefs your ancestors’ thought were the right thing and…I can´t blame you for that. -Hermione paused to regain her composure. -That´s the other reason why a I decided to defend all of you against the Wizengamont. It requires courage to let go of these teachings, but I know that at least you and your son are going the right way.

-Miss Granger, you are far too kind…I will do my best to make things right this time around.

Narcissa quickly composed herself and gave Severus and Hermione a mischievous smirk.

-And don´t you worry I will make my husband change, which gives me a great idea. Miss Granger you mentioned that you will reveal yourself to Wizarding world, but I fail to understand how will you make anyone believe you. May I ask how will you accomplish this task?

Hermione felt herself smile a little. She definitely appreciated the older woman´s willingness to participate.

-Well of course, Mrs. Malfoy. - she smirked in Snape´s direction. -I was planning to ask our dear potion´s professor to my birthday ball, in representation of the Wizarding world.

Snape gave her deadliest glare he could master, which definitely gave her goosebumps. And not in the good way. She was really glad she had an outstanding control over her body language.

-But I also intended to leave a little anonymous note in the desk of a nasty bug that works for the Prophet, with a clear message that indicated the possibility of a very good story regarding the female part of the Golden Trio. - Hermione rolled her eyes at the name.

Narcissa just gave her an approving look a small glint of admiration sparkling in her eyes.

-Your scheming abilities are way too polished for a Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Are you sure you are not a snake at heart? - Mrs. Malfoy asked her teasingly.

-Who knows? - Hermione told her with a secretive smile. – I have had my fair share of Slytherin moments during my school years. – she finished her statement with a smirk.

-I can definitely attest for that. I feel like I´ve been manipulated into a false sense of security with you Miss Granger. Sometimes I forget you were raised to act like a snake. -he told Hermione with a snarky smirk. -With you I have to be on my guard all the time or I get dragged into pompous balls.

Hermione gave him a soft, yet playful smile. She knew he accepted to be part of her plan. From the corner of her eye, she saw Narcissa doing the same.

-Well, I think you almost have every detail sorted it out. You have Severus as the representation of the Wizarding World, Miss Skeeter- Narcissa grimaced a little. – As your means to spread the rumor. But I think you lack a person to represent the purebloods, which, as you now, is crucial to convince them of the truth of your heritage. Which is why, if is agreeable with you, I volunteer myself to go to your ball.

Hermione opened her fan and started to fan herself delicately, deep in thought. Narcissa was right, a pureblood was needed to convince everyone else of their circle. She decided to accept Mrs. Malfoy´s offer, she would be an excellent ally. And, honestly, she liked the woman.

-I definitely agree. I graciously invite you to my birthday ball Mrs. Malfoy. - Hermione told her with a grateful smile. I will owl you a formal invitation tomorrow.

Narcissa gave her a warm smile.

-Please call me Narcissa, dear. -Narcissa gave Snape an undecipherable look, which he apparently understood.

-I will take my leave. Narcissa, Miss Granger. - he gave them a farewell nod and left. His robes moving elegantly around him.

Narcissa turned her head in Hermione´s direction, a vulnerable look on her usually guarded icy blue eyes.

-Miss Granger, I want to apologize to you for everything me or my family has ever done to you. I know that our actions were despicable and unforgivable, but please know that I regret them deeply. Especially not saving you from my sister.

Hermione saw Narcissa trying to compose herself. She gave her a few minutes; Hermione knew the older woman wasn´t finished.

-I invited you yesterday to thank you for saving us from a horrible destiny, that I sometimes feel Lucius and I deserve. But, I´m selfish, and will forever be grateful for the second chance you gave me to make everything better…for saving my beautiful misguided son. -a single tear rolled down her cheek. But with a soft exhale, she regained her aristocratic posture. – I also can´t offer you enough words to apologize for my husband´s action during dinner. He is stubborn as a mule and it´s inhibiting him from letting go of the old ways. But I know you will make him see.

Hermione knew she could not be angry at this woman. At her husband, totally. But at her and Draco Malfoy she could not.

-I´ve already made my peace with yours and your family´s actions Narcissa. And I decided to forgive you because I know that all of you were just following the beliefs that were drilled into you since childhood. I´ve experienced that same lifestyle, but I know that I was lucky to be born into a noble family that was willingly changing those archaic beliefs. -Hermione shifted almost imperceptibly in her seat. -What happened that at the manor was horrible, but none of you were the ones holding that knife. You were prisoners just like me. I will never blame you for not acting, I know would have faced deathly consequences…Draco would have died at such a young age.

Hermione felt her eyes widen. She didn´t meant to say that last sentence. Especially not to the mother of the man.

Narcissa was smart woman she will figure out sooner or later that she is starting to care about her son a little bit too much.

The Malfoy matriarch just gave her a small smile. But her eyes held a knowing look that Hermione tried to ignore in vain.

-It´s getting late dear, let me accompany you the Floo.

They made their way to the receiving room in silence. It was not an uncomfortable one. It was almost understanding.

-Stay safe Miss Granger. I wish you the best in your little scheme. -She told her with a mischievous smirk.

Hermione let out a soft, delicate giggle.

-Thank you Mrs…Narcissa. Pleas feel free to call me Hermione.

Narcissa waved her manicured hand at her in a dismissing way. But the warmness of her blue eyes betrayed her.

Hermione gave her a warm smile and left without another word.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione arrived at the door of her dorm without incident. There she gave the portrait the password and entered the Head´s common room.

In the sofa, Draco was seated reading a book about potions. When he heard her entering the room, he just raised an elegant brow at her and then continued reading.

From the corner of the eye, she thought she saw a small smile tugging at his lips. Must be her imagination.

She had already made her peace with her earlier actions. And for that she was grateful, she would have not forgiven herself if she embarrassed herself in front of him ever again (She deep down knew that, probably, she will keep embarrassing herself, even if he didn´t noticed it).

When Hermione arrived at her room, she opened the door and closed it again softly. She then she walked to her bed, where a note caught her attention. Hermione frowned in confusion and slowly unfold it.

_Care to join me after dinner in our common room_

_D.M_

Hermione heard her heart pound in her ears. A delicate, rosy blush made itself present on her cheeks.

There wasn´t anything that remotely screamed at her that he was inviting her to a date, he probably was just trying to get know her to pursuit a friendship, which she appreciated. But her traitorous heart wanted him to notice her as a woman.

Yeah, she definitely was in a hell of a lot trouble.


	7. The siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! I'm back from my hiatus. I decided to stop writing for a while, first of all because I had a terrible writer's block and second of all I was so stressed about several aspects of my personal life. Forgive me for being away too long, but it was time I needed for myself and to arrange my ideas about what I wanted for this story.  
> Anyway, next chapter will be a very important one, stay tuned! Also I upped the rating to mature, just to be safe because I will be referencing, subtly, certain topics.
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments I will try to answer all of them!

Hermione changed into a more comfortable outfit to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Trying not to think too much about silver eyes, pale blond hair and a voice that make her heart race.

She definitely was not a stranger to crushes, her infatuation with Ron during past school years being a clear example. But she knew this was different, she loved Ron dearly as friend, but with him she had never had this need to get to get to know him so deeply, to carefully tear his shields to decipher who he truly was. Ron carried his heart on his sleeve, but Draco was such a mystery, with a complex mind that gave her a run for her money.

She will not insult Ron’s intelligence, because she knew he may not be the best student but he was bright. But Draco and her share similar interest, if the glimpses she caught of his reading habits and passionate rants to the other Slytherin’s were to be trusted.

With butterflies inside her stomach she made her way to the Great Hall. Thankfully her Co Head had already left. Her nerves would have betrayed her an she would have made a fool of herself.

Merlin, she needed to control herself. She had to enforce her stoic mask if she didn’t want to give him access to these treacherous thoughts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner passed in between laughs and a little bit of gossip. Everyone asked her about her dinner with the Malfoy’s but she just gave them a mischievous smile and changed the topic.

-Keep your secrets. - Ginny told her and smirked at her.

Everyone let the topic go. Knowing Hermione could be a sealed tomb when she didn’t want to talk about something.

Hermione tried really hard to not let her eyes linger at the Slytherin table but she was partially unsuccessful. Thank God, he never caught her. But Luna kept throwing her way knowing smiles. That witch was way to perceptive.

With a soft exhale she decided to stand up from the table and bid goodbye to her friends which responded with a chorus of “Night”.

While leaving the Great Hall, she used all of her Gryffindor courage and turned her face in Draco’s direction and a soft surprised breath left her lips.

Draco was already looking at her. His eyes were watching her every move, undecipherable emotions passing thru them. She felt goosebumps in her arms. It should be illegal for him to have such beautiful silver eyes that trap her in a web.

But she will not be defeated. She met his stare head on. The mischievous part of her brain impulse her to tempt him. She bit her lip softly and titled her head in the door direction. Her eyes never leaving his face. Challenging him, “Are you coming?”.

The message was loud and clear. His eyes darkened with emotions she didn’t want to analyze yet. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

They thought they were being discreet. But two pairs of eyes, one belonging to a beautiful, long haired ginger Gryffindor, the other to a dark skinned handsome Slytherin, saw the whole exchange.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione arrived to the Head’s common room with a pounding heart and a sense of excitement. She wanted him. She was definitely attracted to him in several ways.

Thrill, unaltered thrill course thru her body. She wanted him to see her that way again.

This was a very dangerous notion. One thing was being attracted to his looks. But Hermione knew she was way pass that point. In a few days he was able to spark a flame inside her that only a challenge could ignite. A flame only he was able to ignite, even with his petty taunts during her first school years.

She had to be very careful. She had to get over this crush quickly.

Hermione sat at the couch in their common room anxiously waiting for his Co Head and what they were going to learn of each other this night.

The sound of the door opening and Draco’s steps, shook her out of her thoughts. And she felt this giddy feeling starting to creep in her belly. Her eyes never leaving the entrance to the common room, waiting.

A few seconds later, his figure emerge. His eyes had a spark to them, that she knew hers also had.

With a confident smirk, he addressed her:

-So, little Miss Swot, tell me all your secrets?

Her eyes widened a little bit, and then a small, girlish laugh left her lips. And she gave him a smirk of her own.

-You wish, Mister Slytherin Prince.

A manly chuckle left his lips, a chuckle that definitely made her feel things.

-You know, I don’t know where the fuck that nickname came from, Miss Gryffindor Princess.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled.

-We have really dumb nicknames.

-That we can agree on.

With that statement, an uncomfortable silence descended over the room. Hermione understood that their past history, will be a barrier that they will both had to overcome to avoid this kind of moments but she was confident they were going the right way.

-Care to seat next to me? - Hermione asked.

He gave her a grateful look and then his lips lift up in a mischievous, teasing smile.

-Only if you promise not to talk about books.

When he sat next to her, close enough to touch if she wanted to. Hermione responded to his taunt.

-I will let you know that reading is not the only thing I like doing. I am a very accomplished woman.

-Yeah apparently you are a decent piano player, obviously not as good as me-Draco told her, finishing his statement with a smirk.

-Debatable. But I haven’t heard you play, maybe you will surprise me by being near my playing skills. -she gave him a teasing smile. And his smirk got wider. -But I will let you know I’m also a great singer.

-No way. That I can’t believe. -he told her with a chuckle. And then throw her a challenging smile. -Prove it.

Hermione gave her an offended look.

-You prat! I’ve been singing since I was five, I don’t need to prove anything. - She told him while bumping softly his arm with her shoulder

Draco made an exaggerated surprised face.

-What? A Gryffindor backing up from a challenge. Unheard of.

Hermione rolled her yes.

-Let’s make a deal Granger…

-No thanks.

-That’s harsh. -he told her with a smirk, but continued nonetheless. – I will play for you if you sing for me.

Hermione bit her lip, she was intrigued. She wanted to hear him play, and she knew she was a good singer. Also, she knew he will be surprised by her singing, very few people knew what she was capable of doing with her voice.

-Fine, but if you back up from our bargain, I will hex you.

He raised his hands in mock surrender.

-Don’t take your claws out, I didn’t plan to back up. In fact, I know the perfect place where we could both achieve each of our tasks. Follow me.

He stood up from the couch and signaled with his head to follow him.

-Malfoy! Curfew already started.

Draco rolled his eyes.

-Yeah, and we will not get caught. You never caught me during your prefect rounds during fifth year.

Hermione’s eyes widened. But she composed herself quickly.

-We are Heads now; we have to set an example.

-Yeah, yeah. I think that after fighting a war we deserve a little bit of liberties. Don’t you think?

Hermione stood up and addressed him with a frown on her face.

-If we get caught, I will smack you. You know I will.

Draco chuckled.

-Fine, no need to be violent. -Quietly he added, while touching withs his finger the bridge of his nose. -Had to be a Griffyndor.

Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him in the arm.

-Whatever, lead the way.

Draco smirked and they proceed to make their way to the door. He quietly opened the portrait and cast a silent “Lumos”.

-All clear, let’s go I know a shortcut.

Hermione nodded and started following him. She will prefer death to admitting that she missed the excitement of trying not to get caught during curfew.

They walked in a comfortable silence.

Five minutes later, they arrived to a corridor near the Slytherin dorms, to a wall covered with a tapestry.

Draco made three circles with his wand in front of the tapestry and Hermione watched, mesmerized, as the tapestry faded away and a door appeared instead.

He opened it and held it for her.

-After you.

-Such a gentleman -she told him teasingly.

Hermione entered the room and left a surprised gasp. It was a music room. Different instruments, magical and muggle loitered the room. But the cherry on top was the Grand Piano at the center of the room, which was in front of a huge window, where you could see the Black Lake and all the creatures that lived inside it.

-Beautiful. How come you knew about this room? It doesn’t appear described in Hogwarts: A History.

Draco smirked at her and shrugged.

-This is a room my mother discovered when she attended Hogwarts. It’s existence is kind of a myth, supposedly it only gives access to those who truly understand and cherish music. -His smirk morphed into a taunting smile. -You know, little Miss Swot, not everything about this school is written in Hogwarts: A History.

Hermione listened to his explanation, even his taunt (arsehole), but a movement inside the lake distract her. A delighted sound left her lips and she softly said “Merpeople”.

She then gave him her full attention back and addressed him.

-I will ignore your taunt just this time. I think I know what song I want to sing.- Hermione said while making her way to the Grand Piano and seating on the bench

He nodded at her, and sat next to her while making a gesture with his hand indicating she could start.

She frowned at him; he could seat on the chair near the piano. And he just smirked at her.

-If you are going to sing to me, I need a first-class seat.

The heat of his body so close next to hers was a distraction at the moment. But she knew, that when she started to play and sing, she would immerse herself in the music.

-Whatever.

Hermione delicately put her hands in the titles she needed for this song. A song she always related to the ocean and a melody Muggles always associated with the beautiful voice of a siren.

With a soft exhale, she started playing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, was as close as giddy as a Malfoy could be. He was sure she was not going to agree to sing for him, but thankfully, her Gryffindor self could not back from a challenge.

He was really curious about how her voice will sound like. 

The sound of the first chord brought him back from his thoughts. For a few seconds she only played the piano.

But then a beautiful, rich sound left her lips. He was stunned. Her voice was imitating what he could only describe as a call of a siren, waiting to lure someone into her trap. And Salazar help him, he was tempted to follow her wherever she may go, just to hear again and again her voice.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get better. The words started pouring from her mouth.

_Upon one summer's morning_ _  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay_

Her voice was soft, caressing his ear. He shivered. Her tones jump in between rich, high and low sounds that worked so well together.

_Conversing with a young lass_ _  
Who seem'd to be in pain  
Saying: William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again_

He was truly fucked. And he decided to dig an even deeper hole by deciding this was a great time to let his eyes wander to her figure, that he stupidly decided to seat way to close to.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_ _  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold_

Her eyes were closed, her dainty fingers caressing the piano tiles, she didn’t need sight, she was a natural pianist, her muscles already knew where they needed to be. Draco let his eyes linger on her lips…what a mistake that was. Her full lips, move in such a sensual way to produce the words to such a haunting melody, that made his skin tingle. Her words were like the caress of a lover. Shit.

_His hair, it hangs in ringlets_ _  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go_

Her olive skin clashed beautifully with his alabaster one. And as the 18-year-old he was, he couldn’t help but imagine how would they look together in a much more passionate embrace. Now where the fuck did that thought came from?

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall_ _  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home_

The more he looked at her the more he berated himself. How could he have insulted her looks. She was just a little girl, of course no one looks good before puberty. His pointy chin and sleeked back hair could attest this statement.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_ _  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold_

And he berated himself even more for ever feeling superior to her. This woman was way stronger that he could ever aspire to be. She survived being tortured by his derange aunt, she lived on the run during a war that tried to eliminate people like her from the wizarding world, slurs about her blood where thrown her way by purebloods, by _him,_ just because during centuries they were led to believe his heritage and money made them special. She was a force to reckon with, not even him could put his father in his place like she did, she was a powerful witch, she was kind, she was beautiful, she was _forgiving._ He stiffened.

_My father is a merchant_ _  
The truth I now will tell  
And in great London city  
In opulence doth dwell_

She forgave and saved him and his family, while they didn’t even offer a meager apology for their continuous mistreatment of her. This realization hit him hard.

_His fortune doth exceed  
300,000 gold  
And he frowns upon his daughter  
Who loves a sailor bold_

He was an idiot. His attention returned to her face. Before he was only curious about her, but now he was intrigued, attracted to the curly haired witch that sang as a siren and played piano beautifully. He wanted to get as close to her as she let him.

_A fig for his riches  
His merchandise and gold  
True love has grafted my heart  
Give me my sailor bold_

He knew he didn’t deserve anything from her. But he was a selfish bastard. And he wanted more. Yep, he definitely was truly fucked.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold_

Hermione finished her song and with sparkling eyes and a small smile turned her head to face him.

With an exhale, he said words, he was taught to never use.

-Hermione, I owe you an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear my inspiration for Hermione's cover of this song, please listen to this cover by Ashley Serena:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPLodwT58nE&ab_channel=AshleySerena

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fic, please be kind jaja jk do your wost I appreciate feedback. Also I will definitily make Hermione a ballet dancer, but the plot is not centered on this aspect, just a warning!


End file.
